Beyblade: N Generation
by Kaiz-Dark-Angel05
Summary: This is my story! Not beygirl16's! Anyway, as it turns out the new Bladebreakers are not going to a tournament, something has come up and they can't go, but must travel to place none of them has ever heard of or seen. And someone does die in this, yall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Beyblade (although I do wish I did) and I wouldn't purposefully try to steal it, so if there isn't a disclaimer, please contact me. 

Note: This story is my little sister's story. It was original my idea, but I got uninterested, and she took over. If you've send BNG before, this is her revision version.

Chapter 1: "The 3 Dragons"

"Nyra, would you hurry up, please!" That was her older brother, Twilight . They were on their way to see their friends, the other children of the Bladebreakers. At this point, Nyra was taking the phrase "I Hate My Hair!" to a whole new level.

"Twilight, you know I can't see Dakota looking like this!" she yelled down the hall. "I'll be so embarrassed!"

"You can do your hair at the airport, now let's go!" her dad was saying.

Nyra looked put out. "Humph."

So Nyra and Twilight put their bags by the door, where their parents' bags were. As they were doing so, their mother, Hilary, was going down a long checklist and holding Soren's hand.

"Okay, so you got everything, Tyson?"

"Yes, Hil," was the exasperated reply.

"The clothes?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrushes?"

"Yes"  
"The secret items?"

"Ya..uh..no. Hold on." He turned around, went upstairs and into their bedroom. He picked up a wooden box that rattled when he held it, and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. He came back down, much to the inquisical looks of his 3 children . "All right, now we can go."

Now this is the part where they take the very long drive to the airport, and this is usually the part where ordinary writers tell about what the characters so far look like and where they are going, and everything like that. Well, I'm not an ordinary writer, and I'm gonna do that, and tell you what Tyson and all the other Bladebreakers had done and are doing up to this point. So here goes.

All right to get started with the looks and age, Tyson was about 35 in this story. Yeah, kind of old, right? Well, if you do the math right, he should be about that old (the year is 2025, by the way). He was extremely muscular for Tyson standards. Remember that little stubborn kid that would eat the world out of house-and-home and not get fat? Well, he was still the same old stubborn T-Time, and he certainly wasn't fat.

His hair had gotten a little bit longer, but he didn't have the hat anymore. No, Robert's guillotines didn't cut it in half. He had given it to Twilight, saying that his brother, Hiro, who was their uncle, had given him that hat when he was 5, so he thought he should pass it on. Anyway, Tyson had grown up to be a teacher of kendo, which his grandfather had taught him before died of old age (I know it's sad, but he didn't suffer, and that is a good thing :) and so now he was passing his knowledge on to Twilight, Nyra, and Soren. Hilary was a stay-at-home mom, a job at which she did very well.

Well, moving on to the kids, Twilight was about 15, (he was born Oct. 8, 2009, FYI.) That would make him about a month and 4 days younger than Dakota and Kaia, who were Kai's kids. They were in Texas. Twilight looked and acted a lot like his dad when he was his age. He had a mullet of course, he had brown eyes, he was stubborn, but thankfully was not nearly as hungry. The only difference other than hunger was that instead of wearing red and yellow, he wore blue and orange for some reason.

He had a blade, but not the one he would hope to have someday, the Dragoon, for his dad was a 3-time champion at the World Championships when he was younger, and to actually own that blade was to be a world champion. "When you're older," his dad had said. He had been saying that for 5 years, ever since Twilight had seen the white beyblade, with the blue dragon in the middle. He hoped it would have been sooner that his dad would pass it down, but no luck. Until then, he had to deal with the one he had.

Now to Nyra. She was Tyson and Hilary's second child. She was 14, (DOB: July 23, 2011), and the only thing that made her even have a resemblance to Tyson was that she had brown eyes, and that was it. She was basically all Hilary. Her favorite things to do were talk, dress up nice, blade, and cheer on any team that she was on. As almost everyone knew (except Dakota), she had a crush on Kai's son. He was practically all she ever talked about when she called Jenna, who was Ray's daughter.

Jenna was her best friend, and she also lived in China.  
All right, I think that's it. Oh wait, we didn't describe Soren. Sorry about that. So about Soren. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was 8 years old (April 13, 2017), and was Tyson's youngest son and child. He had already had muscles on his arms and legs from working with his kendo sword. He may have been the youngest, but he was no cry baby. Like Tyson, he could take a lot of damage, and still keep coming back for more. He had no blade, but wanted one really bad. His favorite person to be around was his uncle, Hiro, who had once been a Beyblade coach for his father and was teaching him everything he knew about the sport. Right now, Hiro was off on a dig some where. He was an archaeologist, like Soren's grandfather and hadn't been around very much lately. He hoped he would come back soon.

Well on to Kai's-oh wait, we're at the airport now. Sorry. I'll tell you later in the story.

So they get to the airport. They were taking an annual trip to Orlando, Florida, where they met up with the other Bladebreakers and their families. Just as Tyson promised, Nyra got to do her hair at the airport. When she came out, she had tied into a ponytail, a feat that Twilight thought could be done at home.

"Well, I didn't have the proper equipment or time to do it nice, so I just did it in a ponytail," she replied when he asked.

"Okay," Twilight said.

"Flight 4-17 to Orlando," they heard over the PA. "And would the person who lost a hearing aid please come to the northwest ticket counter."

"All right, that's our plane," Tyson was saying. "Let's go to Orlando!"

"Awesome!" All three of them shouted at once. You know, like the three little pigs did in "Home On The Range.

And off they went to Florida.

A/N: Please tune in next time for the smashing adventures of Beyblade: N-Generation!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't know Beyblade so no suing, okay?

A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: "The Purple Turtle"

"Good morning, New York, and welcome to 106.8 The Phoenix (made-up station), Home of Country Music Legends. How's the weather today, Bobby"

"Well Labonte, it seems we're going to have"

"Buster, wake up!" his mother was yelling

"All right, I'm up. Ah, shut up." He smashed the off button on the alarm clock just as Labonte was talking about unusual cloud-cover.  
Buster got up and went to closet to pick out his clothes for the day. When he looked into the mirror that was on the closet, he found his ocean blue eyes were still half glued together from sleep. His always untidy blonde hair, which made him look almost exactly like Max, his father, was sticking up in a weird position, so he brushed down with a comb. Now as Buster is getting dressed,I will tell you how much he is like Max.

First off, besides the eyes and hair, his disposition was the same. He was always happy, no matter what. He was serious when he needed to be, but always hyper when he wanted. He was a good swimmer for a 14 year-old (August 8, 2011), but he should've been, for he was an Olympic class swimmer. He could hold his breath for up to 8 minutes, and could make one lap around the edge of an Olympic size pool in less than 4. He was taught and coached by his dad and his mom, Mariam. He was also a good blader, and he hoped one day to be the guardian of his father's old blade, Draciel, but he was torn because he didn't want to disappoint his mother by not picking her old blade, Shark Rash. She had said, "Don't worry about me. You make your own decision," when he had brought this up, and it was convincing, but he had a feeling she didn't mean it.

"I'll make my decision when the time comes," he said to himself, and then, fully dressed, he bounded down to breakfast, where his mom was putting a bacon-and-egg sandwich on his plate.

"You need to hurry up and eat or we'll be late, but don't choke, okay?" she said to him.

"Yes, ma," was the reply.

"All packed, Buster?" his dad asked him.

"Yep," he said.

"Okay that's good. Well, I'll go load the car. When your done, grab your coat and we'll go." He left down the hall.

"So, are you excited?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Twilight and Dakota and all them again. How come we didn't go before"

"Because we needed to do it when it was convenient for everybody"

"Oh, okay. I see now," he replied. He ate his last bit of bacon-and-egg sandwich and said, "All right, let's go"  
And off they went to Orlando. Now this is the end, and I know it's kind of short, but I'll make up for that in chapters 3 and 4.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade, so no suing! 

Chapter 3: "The New White Tiger"

Here we are in beautiful China, more specifically White Tiger Hills, Ray's hometown. This is the little town that he and his family live. Let's check on them, shall we?

Usually at this time in the morning, we can find Mariah, Ray's wife, waking up their daughter, Jenna. As we go into her room, we find her still asleep on sheets made of China's finest silk, some pink, some black, all the color of her hair. Her hair was black highlighted with streaks of pink, a hair color she had inherited from her mother. Her eyes were a bright yellow and could slit just like a cat's when she was angry, and that rarely ever happened. In the distance, using her wonderful hearing, she heard one of her uncle's roosters crow. Now was the time to get up. If she hurried, she would be in time for a late breakfast.

"Uh!" she stood up to stretch, and as she did so, she looked into the mirror and found that she grown at least half an inch in height. She was 14 (Nov. 22, 2011) and was already tall for a teenager. As she brushed her hair, she put her laceless shoes on. These were black. All her garments were either part or all silk. When she was done brushing her hair, she tied it back with pink silk bandana. When she was done, she looked into the mirror again.

"Well, it's not my best, but I guess it will have to do," she grab her bag from the door, and went to the kitchen, where she found her mother and father talking to one their old friends, Kevin.

"So I guess he has a score to settle with Tyson," Kevin was saying.  
"Well Tyson doesn't blade anymore, so I don't know how Lee is going to get him back," that was her dad. "Unless of course he is saying that we should send Je-Oh hello, Jenna." He had just spotted her. The other adults turned to look at her.

"Continue what you were saying, Daddy. Don't pay me any attention," she didn't mean it to be mean, she just wanted to know what they were going to say.

"Well, actually Kevin was just leaving," Mariah gave her friend a look.

"What-oh, okay, yeah, I was just leaving. Say hi to everyone for me, Ray," then he left out the back door.

"Well, now that he's gone, we can leave, too," her mother looked away from the door. "Have you got everything?"

"Yes, Mama," she showed her the bag she had in her hand.

"Okay. Ray, did you call a taxi?"

"Yes, ma'am," he grabbed their bags, and left the house.

"After you," Jenna said to her ma.

"Thank you," and she left. "Don't forget to lock the door."

"Yes, ma'am," doing so, she left, too.

"You guys have a good trip, okay?" that was her Uncle Lee. "And no competing against the other chefs in Orlando. You don't want to hurt them, Ray." He made this comment because her father happened to be the best chef in China, although Jenna thought he should be the best in the world.

"I'll try not to. Taxi's here." A yellow car with the word "taxi" pulled up to the yard. "Say bye to the misses for me."

"Got ya. Bye Mariah," he turned to his little sister. "You might want to keep Ray out of trouble."

"Ray doesn't usually get into trouble unless he has business being there. You worry about things here. We'll be fine." Her brother's fear of flying was rational, but he needn't be worrying about them every second.

"Okay. Bye, Jenna. Be safe," he said to her.

"I will be. Thanks, Uncle Lee!"

"Anytime."

They got in, Jenna in the middle, and they closed the doors. As they left the yard, she saw her uncle waving to them, and she waved back. When they passed the marker that said they were leaving the village, he had disappeared form sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Red Phoenix and Yellow Dog" 

We're in Amarillo, Texas. As we fly over green pastures, crowded woods, flowing creeks, and mooing herds of cattle, we find a huge house overlooking all this beautiful scenery. Next to it, a barn full of sleeping pigs, horses, and some dogs here and there sat looking as if to say, "Come on, wake up so you can these smelly animals out!" You may think this is some rich person's house and barn, a person who owns a lot of land and animals to sell for profit, and if you think that, you are correct. This is the home of Kai and Gala Hiwatari. Not only did they use this ranch, named "Phoenix Heartland", to make money, but they also used it to raise their twin children, Dakota Nathaniel "Red Feather" (Cherokee name) Reece Hiwatari and Kaia Danielle "Yellow Fang" (also Cherokee name) Ayame Hiwatari.

At this point we come into the house, and here we find that the only person in the house right now is Gala, who is talking on the phone. The reason she is the only one in the house is because Kai had taken the twins hunting (yes, deer hunting). Let's check in with Gala.  
"â€¦no he hasn't come back yet, Talaâ€¦.I know you need to talk to himâ€¦.No, I cannot call him on his cell-phoneâ€¦.Because he's hunting. And besides, he doesn't take his cell-phone with himâ€¦.All right, I tell him to call you when he gets back. Good-bye." She hung up the phone. As she sat down, she heard the rumble of four-wheelers outside in the backyard. Kai and the twins were back. She had been worrying about them since they left yesterday.

"And did you see his rack? It was huge!" Kaia was saying.

"Did we get anything?" Gala asked as the three of them came in, a smell of doe reaching her nose.

"Yeah, Dakota arrowed a 12-pointer. Might be good enough to hang. I'll take it down to the shop tomorrow and see what I can do," Kai said. "Miss me?"

"As always," she kissed him on the cheek. "You guys go take off your suits and get ready for lunch." This she said to the twins.

"Okay," Kaia said and bounded off to her room. Like his father, Dakota never said much, and so with a "Yes, ma'am," he went to change in his room.  
"Anything happen while I was gone?" Kai asked.

"Yes, actually. Tala called. He said it was important that he talk to you. I told him you would call when you got home."

"What did he want to talk about?"

"I don't know. He said it was a secret. And that I needn't worry about it," Gala looked worried. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Kai walked off to their room, and Gala was alone in the kitchen.

When she thought about it, she realized that it had been a long time since that day, the day she came to Japan, the day she came to a big manor on a rainy afternoon, the day she had met Kai she hadn't noticed how long it had been, but now she did,and she wondered where the time had gone.

Well, she and Kai had two children to take care of, both twins. Dakota, soon to be 16 (Sept. 4, 2009), looked very much like his father. He had gray-purple eyes, gray hair with a tinge of brown, but instead of having 2 blue marks on each side of his face, he had one on each, and they were red. His shoes, the inherited Nike(r) brand, were pure black, with no dirt marks, showing that they weren't used much. Most of the time he wore his steel-toed Mossy Oak boots. Today, his shirt, after being changed from a hunting camo suit, was a Big Dogs shirt, and on the back it said, "Lead, follow, or get out of the freaking way!". He wore regular jeans.

There were several things that Dakota had in common with his dad, other than looks. Both had a burning desire to be the best, both were excellent bladers, both had similar attitudes, and both had a rival, a Granger rival. Dakota's was Twilight. We all know who Kai competes with the most. The only difference in the rivalry of Dakota vs. Twilight was that Dakota actually got in fights with Tyson's son. And it only made it worse that Twilight liked his sister, so that made Dakota more protective of Kaia, so much to the point that sometimes Dakota would not even let her talk to Twilight. Gala knew there would still be that old rivalry between Tyson and Kai, but she hadn't realized that it would have carried on to their sons!

Kaia, also soon to be 16, was "younger" than Dakota, but only by three minutes. She and her brother were what you call "fraternal" twins, twins that were born at the same time, but did not look exactly alike. Kaia had blue-auburn eyes, her hair, which was brown and shoulder-length, was almost exactly like her mother's. She was more out-going than her brother, less prone to snide remarks, and she was sensible. On regular days, days when she didn't have as much work to do, she wore a Happy Bunny ("When life gives you lemons, squirt it in your enemy's eyes") hoodie over a Dixie sweethearts shirt. Her shoes, which were also Nikes, were pink, black, and white. Most of the time she wore jeans. All right, enough descriptions, time to move on.

After a lunch of chicken, mashed potatoes, and butter beans, they moved into the living room, where Kai and Dakota were watching a NASCAR race coming from Daytona. Ryan Newman was in the lead, but Dale Jr. was coming up behind him, and coming fast.

"Go, Newman! Keep going!" Dakota was rooting for the #12 car.

"C'mon, Jr. let's go!" Kai's was the #8 Budweiser.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Kaia asked her mother.

"Not for long." She got up and turned the TV off.

"Wha-why did you do that!" Dakota asked.

"I have to talk to your father. Come, Kai." She started to walk toward their bedroom.

"But-they were in 399th lap out of 400! Couldn't you have waited?" Kai questioned.

"No. Go." She pointed to their bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am." He got up and walked into their room. Gala closed the door behind him.  
For a moment, the twins were silent. Then Kaia said, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. But we'll see in a minute. Kaia, remember when we went to that GA Bulldogs game?" (I know we're in Texas, but I'm a GA Bulldawgs fan ) Kaia nodded. "Remember those plastic megaphones we got? Do you still have one?"

She got up, went into her bedroom, and was only gone 30 seconds when she came back with 2 of them. She handed one to her twin, and they both put the big end to the door and the small end to their ears. When they listened, their father was talking.

"He's back, Gala. That's what Tala said."

"But I thought they put him jail 20 years ago?" Gala sounded worried.

"I know, but maybe they put him on parole. I don't know how these Russian jails work these days."

"What's he looking for?"

"New recruits apparently. I think he's trying the whole "new Beyblade company" routine again. He'll probably be looking for a whole new generation of bladers, ones that don't know what he did before."

"So you think he might come after the twins?" At this the twins listened harder, trying not to miss a word.

"He might try and do that. He might also use the whole power thing on Dakota."

"But you put that blade away, right? Destroyed it?" There was hope in Gala's voice.

"I destroyed the blade, but not the bit. It wouldn't melt, break, or anything. Whoever made it must have wanted it to be around a long time." The twins didn't know what they were talking about. What was this bit? What bit could be so powerful it couldn't be destroyed?

"Well, maybe if we waited, and see what happens, maybe he has changed after all." There was pleading her voice.

"Gala, we can't wait. We have to stop this before it gets started," Kai sounded angry.

"But, Kai-"

They heard a slam. Kai had apparently pounded his fist on the table.

"Dammit, Gala, Dakota is not going through the hell I went through! He is not going to be stuck alone somewhere where his father abandoned him and left him to die! He is not going anywhere where he can get killed! I will die before that bastard gets his hands on my son! We are going to stop him, no matter what it takes!"

"I didn't say Dakota was going anywhere," Gala said, as calm as Kai was angry. "All I was saying was that maybe if we find out what he's doing instead of charging in there, not knowing what kind of people or power he's got, then we'll have a better chance of beating him."

There was silence, and then, "Okay, we'll try it your way, but if he comes anywhere near Dakota or Kaia, he's going to have to deal with me." They heard footsteps coming toward the door, and Dakota and Kaia hightailed it to their rooms.

They were in there about 5 minutes when there mother called them. They left their rooms and walked into the dining room, where their parents were waiting for them. Gala was still a bit red in the face, and Kai had bruise coming up from the bottom of his right fist. He must've been angry, Dakota thought.

"Y'all need to pack, we're going to Orlando for the weekend," Gala replied calmly.  
"Are we going to see Nyra and Jenna and them?" Kaia asked excitedly.

"Yes, and there is a special ceremony we must attend, so pack something decent." She turned to look at Kai. "Is that all?"

"Yep," was the reply.

"Go to bed now. You have to wake up extra early to feed the farm before we go."

Both she and Kai got up to leave, but Kai turned them.

"Next time y'all want to eavesdrop, make sure we can't here you." They both left to their room. The twins went to theirs.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Kaia asked him when they had congregated to his room, a phrase which here means "Went to Dakota's room to discuss was their parents had been saying".

"Some powerful blade I guess, or person or something. If it makes Dad that angry, it must be pretty bad." He stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful. "What do you think he meant by 'somewhere where his father abandoned him'?"

"Well, maybe it's the reason why we don't see our grandfather very much." She left the room, walked into hers, closed the door, and Dakota saw the light click off.

So Dakota sat in his room, pondering. What was this blade his mother and father were talking about? Why was it so powerful it couldn't be destroyed or lost? And most of all, what did it have to do with him?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "The Passing"

Okay, today we are going to start this chapter off in Orlando, Florida! (everybody cheers) It's about 10:30 a.m. and the Bladebreakers have just told their respected offspring to meet them on the terrace at their hotel (if you can guess which famous hotel they are staying at, I will mail you a dollar). Doing what the were told, they walked to their terrace, discussing what the reason was for sending them there. When the twins got there (last by the way), they were greeted by the other children. Dakota was the only one not talking.

"Kaia, look at you hair! It's gotten so long!" Nyra said.

"It's only been, what, a year?" Kaia said sarcastically.

"Kawa!" they heard a squeaky voice behind them. A red-headed something came bounding toward them, grabbing Kaia around the legs in a hug.

"Oh, hello, Taylor. Haven't seen you in a while!" she was talking about Kenny and Emily's daughter, Taylor (I didn't change this name).

She was only 4 (Aug. 14, 2021), but she had already been accepted as a Bladebreaker child. She had bright red hair and teal-blue eyes. She had glasses, but hardly ever noticed them. Already she knew everybody just by looking at them. "Dawota!" She hugged him around his legs.

Dakota looked down at her and said, "Hello, Taylor."

"Dawota, I have a pwesent for you!" She held up a small, white, squishy chicken. "He's my sqwishy chicken! You can have him now!" She gave him the chicken.

Dakota took it. He looked at it, and said, "Um..¦thanks, Taylor. Does he have a name?" He didn't know what to call it.

"Yep, his name's My Sqwishy. But you can name him, Dawota."

"Okay, thanks, I guess." He put the chicken in his pocket.

"Daddy's here!" Jenna yelled, seeing the limo pull up (limousine is courtesy of Kai:).

As the Bladebreakers and their wives got out of the limo, the children looked on in silence. In each of there mothers' hands was a box, a box that rattled when you held it. When all the adults had assembled in front of them, Taylor asked, "Are those pwesents for us?"

"Well, they're not exactly 'presents'," Kenny said, ruffling her hair.

"Ahem, Chief?" Tyson gave him a look that told him to stand back.

"Oh, sorry," he backed away.

"We are here today to witness a ceremonial event, The Passing of the Blades," Tyson said. "Twilight, please step forward." He and Hilary came forth, as did Twilight. As he did, Hilary held open the box. On the left side was Dragoon. On the left, Metal Driger. Twilight looked into the box with disbelief.

"Twilight, I realize that you are an excellent blader, and for you to have any Beyblade other than Dragoon would be to make a mockery of your talent. So that is why I am passing my championship blade to you. Here." He picked up the white blade and tossed it to his eldest son.

When Twilight caught it, a blue light came from the bit. The outline of the blue Dragon shone aquamarine for a split-second, then disappeared.

"I advise you take care of him," Tyson continued. "He may forgive, but he never forgets."

"Yes, sir," he back away, putting the blade in his special pocket.

"Nyra, come forward," Tyson said. She stepped forward. "You know that your mother never bladed, so she has no blade to pass down to you." At this, Nyra's face fell. "But, It is a good thing you have a very generous uncle." Again, he reached into box and pulled out a Beyblade, this one lime green. In the bit was a metal tiger. He tossed to her, and she caught it. This time, a silver light with what look like yellow lighting shown from the bit, and it too was gone. "Even though that is not a sacred blade, you may be it's guardian."  
For a moment, Nyra was silent, then she ran to her father and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Daddy! I will cherish him forever!"  
Hilary and Tyson backed away, and Max and Mariam came forward.

"Buster," Max indicated for him to come toward them. He did so. "I know you are our only son, and that we have two Beyblades to give you. It is that reason that you have a choice. Mariam?" She opened the box. Inside were Draciel and Sharkrash.

"Wow!" Buster whispered. "A choice, but what if I hurt your feelings for not picking Sharkrash?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Your father and I discussed it, we've decided that no matter which blade you pick, nothing will change. Alright?"

"Okay,well, in that case, I pick Draciel." Without waiting for his dad to give it to him, he picked it up and held it, expecting the light to shine. What he didn't expect was for the blade to shake uncontrollably and then be still. "Woahâ€¦Thanks, Momâ€¦Dad." He backed away, still holding his green blade.

"Buster, I want you to treat that blade with respect. My grandmother gave me the bit, and I know you'll treat him right. Win battles, Buster." He and Mariam left to be replaced by Ray and Mariah.

"Jenna, it's your turn," her father told her. She came up them. "I know you have been wanting Driger ever since you heard of him, and I understand that Mariah has already given her Galux away. Now I have no reason to keep Driger from you any longer." This time, the blade was not in a box, but in a chest encrusted with diamonds and emeralds. When Ray opened it, there lay Driger, top up, on bed of green silk. "Care well for him, my daughter, for he is the only Bit-Beast that will come willingly to you. Guard him carefully." As he gave the blade to her, she thought she heard a faint roar come from it.

"This is the best blade I have ever seen, let alone held. Thank you, Father." She turned to walk back to the others, and when she turned backed, her father was no longer there.

"This is our last ceremony. Kaia and Dakota, please step forward," Kai said. And so they did. This time, there was no box or chest, but two stands on which Dranzer and Barkeon lay. Kaia stood in front of Barkeon with Dakota to Dranzer's left side. In the middle was the famed phoenix, the most powerful of all the Sacred Bit-Beasts.

"First, we will start with Barkeon," Gala's voice shook with what sounded like both sadness and excitement (this is a bittersweet moment, guys, having to give up your bit-beast). "Kaia, you must promise me that no matter what happens, no matter which opponent you face, no matter how bad the outcome seems, you must never give up, for if you do, there is a chance that Barkeon will leave, and leave forever. Take good care of him. He is my most trusted friend, and if you betray him, he will not be willing to forgive." That was the end of her speech. "Kai?"

He stepped forward. "Dakota, you do not realize how hard it is for each of us to give up our Bit-Beasts, for that was the one thing we dreaded ever of doing. It takes a lot of skill, heart, and trust to have a Bit-Beast. You will have to work hard, as I did, to earn his friendship. Someone betrayed him before, and I'm not sure he has still forgiven that person. I know you may think that I'm crazy, thinking Bit-Beasts have the ability to forgive or forget, but they do. Do not make the same mistake his former guardian made. Treat him with respect, and he will listen to you. Here. Catch." Kai threw the blade at Dakota. He caught it with ease. Kaia thought she saw a light at Dakota's feet, but thought it was just the excitement. "None of you forget what we have told you today. Remember the stories of the Bit-Beasts, and treat them every day as if you might lose them tomorrow.

"All 4 of us know you may think that starting with S level seems kind of weak to start off with, but when get a Bit-Beast, you have to start at the beginning. As you get better, we will give you better models. You will work your way up, as we did, and when you get to be at your peak, you will have the MS version, which is the best model of these blades there is. If the blade breaks, you fix it. If you want to modify it, you may. Do not use illegal parts. You should know that. Anything else?" He turned to face the other Bladebreakers. They shook their heads. "Well, I guess that's it then. I got to go. I have to meet somebody. I'll meet you back at the room, Gala." He turned, went inside, and took a left instead of a right, which was the way to their room.

"Where's he going?" Tyson asked her.

"I don't know. Going to meet somebody I guess." She sounded worried.

"Same old Kai. Going off without anybody else," Ray said. "We have to go too. Mariah wants to go see Winnie-The-Pooh before the park closes. Bye, guys!" When he saw that Jenna was not with them, he turned around and saw that she was still there, alone, looking at Driger in awe.He chuckled.

"I was like that when I first got him." She looked up.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of all the battles me and Driger are going to win." She looked up at her father. "What do you think Dakota's dad meant by not betraying our Bit-Beasts?"

"Um...well,how about I tell you on the way to the park?"

"Okay," and they both caught up with Mariah.

That night when the hotel employees came to clean the terrace, they found scorch marks on the brick, right where Dakota had been standing just 2 hours before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Trouble in the Beystadium"

"Go, Dragoon!" We've all heard this before haven't we? But it's been, what, 20 years since Tyson said it. Now there's a new Guardian for Dragoon. Twilight Granger. "Come on, I know you can do it!" His blade quit spinning.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asked his father.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Having a Bit-Beast and controlling it takes a lot of practice. You'll get the hang of it. Come on, launch again!" He loaded his launcher with a spare blade.

"Hey, now I know why I can't beat you! It's because you're too gosh-darn powerful"

"Actually, I'm not even trying right now. I'm just letting the blade do what it wants." He walked over to the famous Beyblade trophy case that was in there training room. Inside, he saw 3 huge gold trophies with a figure of a blader and his blade on the top. Surrounding them were several smaller ones from smaller tournaments. The big ones had the years on them. The first one, the one on the left, was 2002, the one on the right, was 03-04, and the one in the middle, the biggest one, was 2005. That was the most important one to him, for that was the one he had gotten from his battle with Kai, the most famous battle of all time. "What?" Twilight had said something.

"I said, how did you get all those trophies"

This was kind of what Tyson had been waiting for. (Story time -) "Well, which one do you to know about first?" "Umâ€¦how about that one?" He pointed to the one on the left.

"Oh okay.well, that was the first one I ever one in a big championship. It was against Tala Valkov of the Blitzkrieg Boyz, then it was the Demolition Boyz. They were the Russian team. You may have met them, but I don't think so. I know the twins have. Next one"

"Let's see.the one on the right"

"Okay, that one I got against a boy named Zeo. We used to call him Oreo. Ha ha ha. He was on our team for a little bit, but he left because his father didn't like our team. Anyway, I went against him and his Bit-Beast, Cerberus, and it was hard, but I won. I haven't talked to Zeo that much since then so I don't what he's doing now." He turned back to his son. "You want to know about that last one"

"Yeah!" Twilight never got to hear this story before.

"Well, that one I won against"

"Tyson! A little help, please!" The door opened and a huge explosion seemed to erupt. Young Soren was having a temper tantrum, and Hilary was trying to calm him down. "Soren, I'm sorry you didn't get a blade, but when you're older, Daichi will give you his, okay"

"No! I want it now!" He threw himself back on the floor, and started being his fists on the floor. At this point, Tyson intervened.

"Soren, chill or be chilled." Tyson's tone was so serious that Soren's crying stopped instantly. "Now, if you don't be patient, you won't ever get a blade, so just calm down"

"Yes, Dad," was the reply.

"Anyway, what I was saying before Soren started screaming was that supper is ready"

"Okay," Tyson looked at the case one more time. "Oh. I guess I'll tell you the rest some later timeâ€¦come on, while it's still warm." He left Twilight alone.

He wondered what his dad was about to say. Who had he won against? Would he ever be able to meet the bladers who faced Tyson? Actually, the question he should have asked himself was when he would meet them again. But he left the room before he could even think of another question.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Today is a good day. Today is the day that Buster gets to try out his new blade, Draciel S. Right now, he is doing his stretches for swimming practice.

"I can't wait, Dad!" Buster said excitedly, attempting to put that tight cap thing on is head. "I'm going to be the best guardian Draciel has ever known! Ow! Well, first I have to get this practice done, then we can do the blading session, right?" He looked at his dad.

"Yep. I might even battle you to see how good you are. Hurry up, let's go!" Max dived into the water.

"Hey, wait up!" Buster proceeded him.

As he went under, he saw his father swim to the bottom and pick up a red plastic ring. He surfaced, and so did Buster.

"Okay, first, we're going to try some searching exercises. I'll throw the ring out there, and I want you to find it, and when you do, hold it up so I know you have it. I'll be timing you on your speed. Are you ready?" Buster nodded. "All right, go!" Max threw the ring as hard as he good out to deep end of the pool, and started the watch. Buster took a deep breath, and launched himself from the edge of the pool. He sped across the water, and when he reached the place where the ring had landed, he dived, went to the bottom, retrieved the ring, and sped back up to the surface. Has the he did, he held up the ring.

"56 seconds! See if you can get it down to 45, okay, Buster?"

Buster brought the ring back to Max. "Yeah, I'll try. But that's like the fastest I have ever swam in this kind of exercise. Right?" He looked hopefully at his dad.

"Yes, it is. Very good. One more time, and then I want you to meet me in the Beyblading room, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right, take off." He started the watch again and threw the ring. And again Buster launched and swam and retrieved the ring from the bottom and held it up.

"Good job! 46 seconds! We'll try again tomorrow. Do what I said now." He got out, grabbed a towel, but then turned back to his son.

"Oh, Buster, you might want to find your trunks before you get out." He left.

Buster looked down and saw that his trunks were missing. He looked out to the other end of the pool and saw them floating innocently on top of the water. "Great, I knew I should've gotten a smaller size." When he had gotten his trunks back on, he too grabbed a towel and left.

:

Later, Buster and his dad met in the Beyblading room that was down the hall from the pool. Already his dad was there warming up. As he too launched his blade to get ready, a purple blade came out of nowhere and slammed his green one out of the stadium, making it land at Mariam's feet, for she was the one who had sent Sharkrash into the stadium.

"You have a lot of work to do, Buster." She picked up his blade and handed it to him. "You need to be prepared from the very start, even when you're just warming up. Sharkrash." She held out her hand, and her blade flew into to it.

"Wow, Mom! That was so cool! But you knew I wasn't ready yet." He looked sadly down at his blade. "Will I ever be as good as you and Dad?"

"Actually, I think you will." Max had not spoken since Mariam had come in, but now that he had his tone was one of complete confidence. "You know what, Mariam? I thought you said you were rusty when it came to blading? Said you were, what was the word? Not used to it anymore." He winked at her.

"Well, ever since Buster got Draciel, I was thinking of training him too, so I was practicing when you were either not looking or not paying attention. Are you ready to go again, Buster?" She loaded her launcher and put her ripcord through it.

"Yeah, Mom, I am." He did the same.

Max did the countdown. "3..2..1...Let it rip!" music from Beyblade plays

"Come on, Buster, give me your best shot," Mariam said.

"All right, you wanted it, you got it. Go Draciel!" Draciel started to go around in circles, and all of a sudden, water started to come from the beyblade, but just as suddenly as it had appeared, it went away, and again Draciel stopped spinning, balancing on its tip for a split second, and then tipped over on its side.

"Aw...It always does that! Why!" Buster looked at his blade angrily.

"Because, you're making it use power it doesn't have. You should quit doing that." Max looked at his son quizzically. "You know Draciel S is only a beginning blade, so treat him like it for now. Don't call on great power until you have mastered the basics. Here, I'll show you. Go, Draciel MS!" Now, another version of Draciel came out, its blade green mixed in with the silver of metal.

"Now you see, when I first got this blade, I had to start all over, right from the beginning. I had to go back to the time when I didn't have a Bit-Beast, and then I had to work my way up. You have to do the same thing. Forget everything you did with your old blade. You must learn it all again with this new blade. Watch. Draciel, show him a basic move we've learned." Draciel then went to one edge of the beystadium, slowly stopped, and then went in the opposite direction. When he got back to the other side, he stopped and kept spinning.

"Now I want you to try it, Buster."

"All right, go Draciel!" He launched his blade again, and when he did, Draciel went right to the middle, and when Buster thought he was going to stop spinning again, he started to slowly move to one edge, stopped, and went back in the opposite direction, just as the more updated Draciel had done. "Wow...I actually did it! Yes!" Buster jumped in the air, but as he did, Draciel ran up the edge of the beystadium, flying right at Buster's head. "Whoa!" Instinctively, Buster put up his hand and caught the blade.

"There you go! You're off to a good start." Mariam smiled at her son. "If you try hard enough, you may even be as good as your dad." She looked at her husband proudly.

"You never know, Mariam. He may even be world champion!" He patted Buster's head.

"World champion?...Wow...you actually think so?"

"Yep, Buster! I think you'll be the best!"

"Thanks, you guys!"

"I think that's enough training for today." Mariam and Max put their blades away. "Time to go eat supper."

"What are we having?" Buster's mouth watered at the thought of his mother's great cooking.

"Um...how about piggies-in-a-blanket? (Sorry you guys, I love those things! Just mail me if you don't know what they are, contact info is at the bottom of the chapter) Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, but I want it with those smoked sausages we got from Kaia and Dakota's house!"

"Okay, just calm down." And so they left the training room, and into the kitchen, where they had a great meal of smoked sausage piggies-in-a-blanked. After that, Buster went off to bed.

"You really think that Buster could be world champion?" Mariam asked Max.

"Yeah. Well, he's got just as a good of a chance as the rest of them. I don't know how good the other kids are, but hopefully Twilight won't be as good as his father, not to say that I dislike him, but to say that Tyson won too much."

"Did he really?" Mariam had not been to the last tournament that Tyson had been in.

"Yeah, he won 3 championships," he held up 3 fingers. "Maybe that won't happen again. But you never know about the future."

"Have you told him about the tournament yet?"

"Nope, I'm going to leave it a surprise. Come on, I'm tired. Let's go to bed now." And so they left to their room.

Author's Note: This would be the end of the chapter. If you want to mail me about the pigs-in-a-blanket, my e-mail is and my IM is Beygirl13. Thanx for reading this chapter! I don't know what the next one will be, but I will updater later! Squirrel


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Driger Attack!"

"All right, today, we are going to learn about gravity," this was Mr. Yang talking, who was one of Jenna's great many teachers in her school down the road from her house.

"Great," she said sarcastically. She didn't know why teachers always had to teach them stuff they had learned the year before (i. e. how to add). She was in 8th grade, which, in her opinion, was the second-greatest grade in the all of school life, the first being senior year. I have to agree with her.

But she was too preoccupied to think any of this. At that moment, she was

thinking of her upcoming practice that afternoon. Today would be the first time she had

ever launched Driger. The reason she felt so excited was because she hoped to battle

her father one day, who once was a great blader. Oh, she couldn't wait!

"Jenna? Jenna!" Mr. Yang was yelling.

"Wuzgoinon?" Jenna jolted from her doze.

"Kindly pay attention to your science lesson." He turned back to the class. "Now,

as I was saying, British scientist Sir Isaac Newton discovered gravity when sitting one

day under a tree an apple fell on his head. In the year…"

His voice trailed off, so Jenna turned around to find out why. In the door stood her

own father. Mr. Yang seemed surprised, even frightened.

"Mr. Kon! What a pleasant surprise! We always enjoy—"

Not waiting for him to finish, Ray came up to the front and said, "Mr. Yang, I

would like to take my daughter home, now."

"But, sir—"

"Now." He turned around. "Come, Jenna. You have training to attend." He left

out the door.

"Bye, guys!" She said to the rest of the class, gathered her things, and followed

her father out the door. "Where are we going, Father?" she asked him when she had

caught up with him.

"To the top of the mountain. You might want to put your school stuff in the house.

And get your blade." He stood next to the back door of their house.

"Um, okay." Jenna went inside, put down her bag, and grabbed her black silk bag

that her blades, launchers, and spare ripcords were in. When she had gotten together all of it, she went out through the door she had come.

"Okay, I'm ready now. But why are we going?" They started walking.

"Oh, you'll see. It's really cool up there. Great places to practice, great places to

gather your thoughts…Have you ever been to the top?" He asked her.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, it's probably because they haven't but recently put those steps into its face.

Before, you used to have to climb through the branches. Have I ever told you the story of

the Fruit-Loving Mystel?"

"Nope," she had heard a lot about this person named Mystel from her Uncle Lee,

but had never heard her father mention him.

"Ah, well, this would be a good time to tell it then. Well, one ordinary day, in this

very village, a boy named Mystel came to 'visit'. Well, on that same day, me and your

mother, and your Uncle Lee and Kevin and Gary were just hanging out, when at one

point, Lee saw Mystel jump from that water fall." He pointed to the water fall they were

passing, one that looked very tall.

"Wow! That fall must be 100 feet high!"

"Yes, actually, it is. Good estimation. Anyway, so your uncle saw Mystel jump

from and he came and told me, and I thought, 'What is he talking about?' I let it go.

"Then your mother came to me and said, 'I almost lost my scarf and he saved

it!' And again I thought that it was nothing to worry about.

"And finally, Kevin and Gary came and said that they had been trying to save a

kitten for its mother, and that this guy came out of nowhere and did it. Then I had to

investigate it. So one day, when were trying to climb this very mountain with our blades,

he came from somewhere and burst past mine right before I got to the top, and he

knocked all the fruit we had been trying to get down. We were all surprised except your

uncle. He got real annoyed and started yelling at Mystel. Mystel just laughed at him.

"So then Lee challenged Mystel to a battle. He lost."

"Who did?"

"Lee."

"Really?"

"Yep, right out of the dish, or should I say crater? So then I challenged him

myself. He said he would. So I loaded, and he loaded. We let it rip. We battled for about

5 minutes—it was hard I'll tell you that. So he gets to the top do his special attack and he

falls, and he was lucky I caught him because he surely would have broken his neck.

We've been friends ever since. Well, here we are." He laid down his pack on the ground. He looked around.

"Looks like they're not here yet. Oh, wait—" He twiddle his ears and said, "Yes

they are."

"How do you know that? And who is 'they'?" asked Jenna.

"Because if you move your ears you can hear them. And 'they' would happen to

be your relations." He pointed up the path. "Go talk to them."

"Um…okay," she ran up to the top, and looked down onto a small natural

terrace.

There she saw Mr. Kevin, Mr. Gary, her mother, her Uncle Lee, and a man with

blonde hair and a mask who she didn't recognize. All of them had their blades out,

spinning in the deepest part of the terrace, which seemed to be a natural beystadium. She

called down to them, "Hey, can I come down there?"

Her mother looked up. "Well, it's about time. Tell your father to get down here!

Mr. God-of-Fruit here is getting ansy!"

The blonde-haired man spoke. "I am not getting ansy, I am just eagerly waiting

patiently."

"Mm-hmm, what-ever."

"Hey, long no time no see, Mystel!" Ray said to the blonde haired man.

"M-_Mystel_! _The_ Mystel that I heard about in the story?" She looked at Mystel,

her eyes as wide as dinner-plates.

"The one-and-only, at your service," Mystel said, bowing to her as if she was a

great imperial princess. "Ray has told me a lot about you. He says you might be as good a

blader as he was."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"Why not? Any offspring of Ray's is _bound_ to be the best in their country, not to

mention as good as their sire." He winked at her, or at least, she thought he did, she

couldn't see anything behind the mask.

This apparently showed in her face, because Lee said, "Why don't you take off

the mask, Mystel? Maybe the young'un would like to see what the _great_ Mystel looks

like."

"Oh I'm sorry. Here." He took off the mask.

Jenna had no idea why he would want to hide his face. It was tan from sun, with

eyes the color of brilliant sea-water. His expression seemed to stay happy and fruity, and

his blonde hair was some-what pale, with his bangs falling down slightly past his eyes.

His hair was tied behind him in a tight braid.

"Well, now that formalities are over with, let's get started," Kevin said. "Gary?"

Gary put his blade in his launcher, and pulled the ripcord out real fast. His blade

came loose and started to spin, and all you could see of it was a red blur. Everyone else

did the same, except Ray and Mystel. Kevin's was purplish blur, while Mariah's was

pinkish and Lee's black.

"Aren't you guys going to launch?" Mariah asked her husband.

"Yes, just give us a minute to relax…Okay…ready, Mystel?"

"Whenever you are, Ray." He loaded his bow launcher.

"Now this, Jenna, is going to be what you call an 'Old-Time' battle," Ray said to

his daughter.

"An 'Old-Time' battle?" Jenna asked.

"Yes. Mystel and I never got even with each other completely. He still owes me a

battle." He looked at Mystel, his expression unreadable.

"Yes, I believe I do. Let it rip!" He pulled on his string on the launcher, and the

blade rocketed off the launcher.

"Let it rip!" Ray pulled on his ripcord too, and Jenna saw a black and silver blur

come out of his launcher. "Come on, Driger MS! Let's take them out quick!"

"Dr-Driger MS! Whoa!" Jenna was awestruck. She had never seen such a

marvelous blade in all her life, especially a Driger blade.

"Thunder Slash!" One minute, Mystel's blade was spinning steadily, and then

stopped, knocked out of the beystadium.

"Daddy, that was awesome! What?" She looked down and saw Poseidon, sitting

there all still and unmoving, which is basically the same thing.

"Good battle, Ray," Mystel said. He and Ray shook hands. "Probably the best one

I've had in, let's see," he counted on his gold-ringed fingers. "Um…16 years, isn't it?" Ray nodded.

Trying to change the subject because of his need to not know the number of years

since anyone of the old days had bladed, Lee asked Mystel, "Have you heard anything of

the tournament, Mystel?"

"Yes, actually. The preliminaries for this country are going to be held in the

capital and on the 7th of this month. Oh and one more thing. Whoever wins here goes to

the championship tourney to face America and Russia and all the other countries."

"I think Jenna might liked that, huh?" Ray turned to his daughter.

"Yeah, I would love to!" She beamed up at the adults. "I'm going to make my

tribe proud!"

"That's good," her mother said. "Do better than we did, we didn't even get to the

final round." She looked crestfallen.

"Who did?"

Mystel cut across Mariah. "Another story for another time. Ray, I must leave.

You train your little tiger to be the best, okay? Later, fruities!" He jumped into the

nearest tree and disappeared.

"Wow! A tournament! This is going to be the best, Dad!" Jenna looked up her

father.

"Yep, and hopefully you'll be the best of them all. Come on, you have school to

get back to."

"I still have to go to school?" Jenna asked him.

"Yes, Jenna, you still have at least an hour and a half before they even think about

letting you guys out. Come on, Mariah." And so the Kon family left with Kevin and Gary

behind them, arguing who could cook better, Mariah or Gala. (Gala in my opinion.)

Chapter 9 preview: "The Candle-lit Room"

Another Hiwatari chapter, I just can't tell you what happens in it! You'll just

have to wait! Thanx! Squirrel


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: "The Candle-Lit Room"

Welcome all Beyblade fans. As you know, we stopped at each new

Bladebreakers' house except Dakota and Kaia's. There is a specific reason for this. If you

thought this story couldn't get any better, well, that is where you'd be wrong.

We find the twins in their absolute favorite place in the entire world, their training

room. This is where the Hiwatari twins train themselves to be the best, most awesome

bladers anyone could ever imagine. The best thing was, they were doing this all on their

own. Neither Kai nor Gala was forcing them too, and the only thing had actually done

was show them how to actually put the blade on the launcher, and even then, that was

when the twins were only 2, and it was like they had known to do this, but they just

couldn't get it right sometimes. Anyway, the reason we are here is very important. Just

read on.

"Come on, Barkeon, you can do this!" Kaia encouraged her blade. Barkeon was

currently battling Dakota's new blade, Dranzer, who was also having a hard time.

"Dranzer fall back!" Dakota commanded his blade. "Attack her from behind!"

Dranzer withdrew, making its opposing blade fall, causing it to grind into the stadium for

a few seconds. Before Barkeon could even recover, Dranzer had come from its backside

and sent it, flying, out the stadium. Dranzer spun momentarily, and then its rotation

slowed, and finally stopped. Dakota picked it up. "Good job, Dranzer S."

"Very well done!" Gala had been watching. What she saw in her son was a large

amount of power, strength, both physical and emotional, and also a bit of pride, and she

proud of all of it. She saw it in Kaia too, but not such as Dakota.

"Sorry, Momma, I lost," Kaia said. "But that's okay! We've only just begun!"

She looked around, and saw that her father wasn't there. "Where's Dad?"

"In _his_ training room," Gala said.

"Does he actually train in there?" Dakota asked. "Like with blades?"

"I guess. I've never been down there. Your father is a very private person about

his training." Hastily changing the subject, Gala said, "How about me and you battle,

Kaia? Me and you, both guardians of Barkeon, against each other, huh?"

"Okay, but don't hold back just because this blade is new!"

Gala chuckled. "Oh, Kaia…I never hold back." She loaded her launcher with her

blade, which was yellow and silver.

"Alright, then I won't have to worry about it." Kaia's launcher loaded, she and

her mother ripped, and the blades collided. That was all Dakota saw of the battle, for he

started for the hall way.

When he left the room, he turned right and went down the hall. He came to the

end, where a picture was hanging. It was one that had been taken some 20 years ago. It

was of his father and mother when they were 16. It was odd how much he looked like his

father. Dakota could see it. Had his hair not been brown, had he had double blue marks

instead of single red ones, you could not have told the 2 apart.

Looking beside the picture, he saw a small lock and a crack in the wall. He took

out a pin he had found in his sister's room, and picked the lock, and he heard it click. He

pushed on the wall, and it opened to a dark stairway lined with candles.

As he took the first step down, the wall closed behind him. He didn't know why,

but he felt totally comfortable for someone breaking into their father's secret training

room. He had never been down here, and knew he wasn't supposed to, but he just had to

know what his father did down here.

So anyway, he went down and down for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he

reached another door at the bottom, from which light was coming at the base. On the door

was a carving of an enormous phoenix surrounded by hell fire. He turned the doorknob

and the door creaked open.

At first the room was completely dark, then as his eyes adjusted to the dimmer

light than the stairway, he saw that he was in what looked like a colossal stadium room.

Around the room were pictures. As he looked around at them, he saw that almost all of

them were of his father when he was younger. In some, he was battling, and in some he

wasn't. But there was one particular one that caught his eye. It was a different blader, one

with bluish hair. He looked a lot Twilight. He had the same hat, hair, everything. Only

one difference. He was holding a huge golden trophy. He smiled as if he had just won a

World War.

"Whoa," he said in awe. Also on the walls above the pictures were ribbons,

smaller trophies than the one in the picture, and there was all his father's old blades that

he had collected over the years. There seemed be 9 places, but only 7 blades were there.

One he knew was his, Dranzer S. The other he did not know.

He then saw something in the corner that he had somehow overlooked. In a large,

glass and gold case wrapped in chains, was a black bit. In it was what like a black

phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" Said a voice coldly.

Dakota looked around, startled. His father was coming out of another candle lit

room. He was cut up and scratched and bleeding. He looked like several knives had cut

him.

"Um…n-n-nothing, I was just looking around. I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's alright. Just don't do it often. What are you looking at?" Kai walked over to

where Dakota was standing.

"What's this?" He pointed at the case.

"That…" He looked at his son questioningly, sizing him up, thinking on whether

to answer the question or not. Apparently, he decided he should. "That would be Black

Dranzer."

"Black Dranzer?... Why is he in the case and why is it covered in chains?"

"Because it very dangerous. It is very powerful, and some may say…cursed, if

you will. Bad things happen with that bit, and you must never use it. No matter how

much you want to."

"Why?" Dakota asked.

"Just because I said so. I can do that, you know." He walked away from the case,

as if he didn't want to look at it anymore. He stopped in front of the picture Dakota had

seen.

"Who is that?" Dakota asked his father, walking over and staring at it too.

"That would be Tyson, Twilight's father," he said indifferently.

"That's Twilight's _dad_? He was world champion?"

"Yes. For 3 straight years. No one could ever beat him. Ever." He kept staring at

the picture, as if staring at it would make his words less true.

"3 years? Wow…why couldn't anyone beat him?" He asked.

"Because…" His eyes became very distant, as if he going back in his memory.

"He was very powerful, believed in everything he did, and was stubborn as an ass. You

couldn't make him change his mind about anything. This made him very capable of

winning. Of course, he was bit cocky and boastful sometimes, but I guess he had earned

himself some bragging rights." He chuckled. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to live that battle

one last time."

"What battle?" Then it dawned on him. "You mean…you had to battle _Tyson _to

be world champion?"

"Yep…best goddamn battle I have ever had in my entire life. Not to mention the

most explosive." He turned to his son. "Dakota…how would you and Kaia like to battle

in the world championships and live that same kind of battle?"

Dakota was silent, then looked at is father. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You mean, we actually get to go around the world battling the best bladers on the

entire earth?"

"…Yes, I suppose so. Not all of them, mind you, but just the ones that show up

there."

"Will Twilight battle there?"

Kai thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, I think Tyson's mentioned it to him."

He walked around the edge of the enormous stadium where he stood and took something

out of his pocket. Dakota heard a clink. "Get your blade out, Dakota!"

"I don't see the point. I'm going to beat you anyway." He also walked to the

opposite edge and took out his launcher, blade, and ripcord.

"Now that's the spirit! That's one of many things you have to have to win a

tournament. You have to believe in yourself, firstly. And this is exactly what I am

teaching you today. I'm going to teach you what you need to know to win at the World

Championships."

"Then shouldn't Kaia be here?"

"Now that's the best part. When I'm done teaching you, you can show her how

it's done. Now let's stop talking and start blading! Go Dranzer MS!" Even in the dim

light, Dakota saw a glint shoot out of Kai's launcher, but he knew it was his hyped up

blade.

"It's going to take more than just a blade full of metal to beat me!" Dakota

launched as well.

"We'll see," Kai said to himself.

To be continued in Chapter 10: "Fire vs. Fire"! Squirrel


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: "Fire vs. Fire!"

Remember where we were last time? Dakota and Kai were about to have a battle?

Well, that's where we are now.

"It's going to take more than a blade full of metal to beat me!" Dakota said to his

father.

"We'll see," Kai said to himself. "How about you attack first Dakota?"

"Um…alright then!" Dakota said, caught off guard. "Dranzer!" he yelled. And

Dranzer rose out of the blade, a massive bird of flame and fire. "Fire Arrow!" Dranzer

shot itself at Kai's blue and silver blade.

"Dranzer MS! Spiral Fire Ball!" The Dranzer in the MS blade rose also, but

instead of changing into an arrow as the other had, it started to spin, and then flew

straight at the opposing bit-beast. It attacked it's counterpart and sank it's beak right

where his heart would have been. As it did, Dakota saw his Dranzer disintegrate right

before his eyes. Then his father's Dranzer sank back into its blade, having succeeded in

defeating its opponent.

"Dranzer, return!" and his father's blade returned to his hand. "That was okay,

Dakota. But don't _ever_ do what your opponent tells you to do in battle. It's a sure way to

lose. Next time, just ignore me. Got that?" He looked at Dakota sternly.

Dakota was stunned. "Y-yes sir." What he had seen was the most amazing thing

his 2 eyes had ever seen. Could he really get as powerful as his father? Actually be able

to turn blades into dust as Kai had?

"Good job, Kai, you still got it!" Gala congratulated her husband. "You did good

too, Dakota! I think you learned something today."

"Did you win?" Kai asked her.

"You knew about that?" she said. When he nodded, she replied, "Well…Kaia

came close, but I guess I have gotten a little rusty. That's okay though!" She turned to

her son. "Dakota, don't you have something to tell your sister?"

Only now had Dakota noticed his twin sister in the door way. He said to her,

"Kaia, we are going to be in the World Championships."

Her face went from blank to absolutely delighted in a millisecond. "Are you for

real?"

"I don't know. Are yall?" He looked at their parents.

"I would like to know when Kai is not." Gala looked at Kai fondly. "Do you want

to be in it, Dakota and Kaia?"

Kaia responded first. "Yes of course! Come on, Dakota! We have to go

practice!" And she raced up the stairs, Dakota following behind her. He closed the door

behind him.

The twins having left, Gala's tone changed. "What did he want, Kai?" She asked

him sternly.

There was a silence as Kai went back over to the Black Dranzer bit to stare at it.

After doing so for about 10 seconds, he looked up at her. "He wanted to know what that

was," he indicated the bit. "Wanted to know why it was in a case."

"What did you say?"

"I told him it was just a bit that was very dangerous. I didn't go any further."

"Okay, good." She started walking around the stone room, looking at the pictures

on its walls. "…Oh…So many memories…Did he ask about any of these?" She pointed

at the pictures.

"This one," Kai waved his hand at the picture of Tyson. "He asked me who it

was."

"He didn't notice at first?"

"Apparently not." Kai sighed and looked around the room. "Gala…don't you

wish we could live the glory days again?" he asked her.

She paused. "…I guess I do sometimes. It would be nice." She walked back over

to him, and took his hand. "But you know…we can live more of those days when the

twins become World Champions, couldn't we?"

"Yeah…" Again he looked at the many pictures, trophies, blades, and other

reminders of his blading past. He then decided that they had lingered to long in his

training room. "I guess we'd better go back up before those 2 destroy the training room

from practicing."

"You sure you don't want to remember anymore?" She asked Kai.

"Yeah, for now. Let's go." And still holding hands, they walked up the stairs to

the main house and up from the training room. As they reached the top of they stairs, Kai

turned. "Hold on." He snapped his fingers, and the candles in the stairway went out.

"There." He closed the door to the stairs and locked it back.

This is the end of Chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please review! It would be

greatly appreciated! Squirrel


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: "An Unexpected Visitor"

A few days after Dakota's battle, we find the twins chillin' at their crib, a phrase

which here means "nothing exciting had happened since the battle, and it seemed like

nothing would."

Dakota and Kaia were washing their father's Hummer when they heard a rumble

coming down the road. As it came down the road, they saw it was 3 black motorcycles

They couldn't see who was driving, but they did see a glint of red on the head of one

biker. They slowed down when they reached their drive way, and then turned up into it.

When they reached the end of the drive way where the twins were, they stopped and put

the kick-stands down on the motorcycles. They turned off the motors on all three, and

got off one by one. They saw that the third biker was two times taller than his

companions. None of them were wearing helmets.

The one with red hair walked up to them. He looked from Kaia to Dakota and

spoke to him. "Are you Dakota?" When he nodded, he smiled. "I doubt I needed to ask,

you look so much like him." He looked from Dakota to his sister. "And you must be

Kaia?" She nodded. "Is Kai home?"

"Wait, who are you?" Dakota asked him suspiciously.

"Introductions later. Just take us up there, it's important," the other biker who was

not as tall as the one beside him said.

"Bryan, don't be rude. We _would_ like to go up there, if you don't mind." His tone

was somewhat commanding, as if he was used to doing it.

"Um…okay," Kaia said, and she led them up the path. "Is Father expecting you?"

"He might, he might not." The biker with the red hair spoke. "He'll know us

though."

"You don't think Gala will shoot us, do you?" The man named Bryan spoke this

time.

"Accidently? No. On purpose? Maybe. The only reason I can think of that Gala

would shoot us is if we were to do something bad, but we ain't, so no she wouldn't."

"How do our parents know yall?" Dakota asked them.

"We're old friends," is all he said.

When they reached the house, they opened the back door and went inside.

"Mom! Dad! Yall have visitors!" Kaia yelled through the house.

"I knew Kai had a lot of money," the tall man said.

"Yep, sure does," the red-haired man said. "I thought he would spend it on getting

Brooklyn or Johnny murdered, but I guess he changed his mind…Gala!"

Gala had walked into the room, and said, "I knew he called yall here."

"Actually Gala, he came here on our own, to help with the situation." He winked

at her.

Gala looked exasperatedly at him. "Well, Tala, you and Bryan and Spencer came

here for nothin', we don't need yall's help. So yall best get back on them hogs you call

motorcycles."

"Be that as it may, Mrs. Gala, we feel like we have to help," Spencer said.

"Spencer, don't call me that. Gala is fine. Well," she looked tiredly at the time. "I

guess if yall are so stubborn you won't leave, I guess you can stay. But when Kai gets

back from the shop, yall can have yall's talk and then you get your lazy selves back on

them bikes, you hear?"

"Yes, ma'am. May we have a look around?" Tala asked her.

"Sure go ahead." She left the kitchen.

"See? He always said he didn't have a lot of money!" Spencer said.

"Yes, we know," Tala said. "I think he always had it. He just didn't want to share

it."

"What's this?" Bryan asked nobody in particular. He was looking a trophy that

was positioned up on the mantle above the stone fireplace in the living room. It depicted

a person pulling back a bow and shooting at some unknown target. Beside it was another

one, only it was girl instead of a boy. Kaia answered his question.

"That was from the 4-H Archery Tournament Dakota and I participated in. See?"

She pointed at the gold-plated fronts of the trophies. Each one had a different name for

each twin. "We won the whole competition in the compound division."

"What does that mean?" Bryan asked her.

"It means that we won the area where you don't use the recurve bows. You know,

the bows without the cam wheels." She said this as if everybody knew what all the parts

to a bow were.

"Oh…I knew that." Bryan left the mantle to look at what else was in the room.

"Whoa…" Spencer sounded awestruck. "Tala, come look at this fish tank."

Tala walked over to the wall between the kitchen and the dining room where

Spencer was at. When he stopped, he found himself looking at 1000-gallon fish tank.

Inside were all varieties and diversities of fishes, a phrase which here means "a huge tank

filled with fish from all over the globe."

"How far did Kai have to go to get the fish?" Tala asked.

"_Kai_ didn't go anywhere," Gala said, returning to the kitchen. "He had them

imported from everywhere. Some of the bass he caught himself. You see that white one?"

She pointed to the white bass that was just swimming around a coral rock. "He hooked

that one when we went fishing on the Chattahoochee River in Georgia. The place was

crawling—no, sorry—_swimming_ with those little white fish."

"Yall have any deer hangin' up?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, actually we—Kai's on his way home."

Tala looked at her, amazed. "How do you know?"

"It says right there." She nodded to the clock on the wall. On it were 4 hands.

Three were pointing to "home". Kai's, who's had just been on "work", was now pointing

to "traveling".

"Where did you get a clock like that?" Spencer asked her.

"Some red-headed lady didn't want it anymore. She sold it to me at a flea market.

I had to adjust it a bit, because it originally had 9 hands instead of 4. Kai's home. Dakota,

see if your father has that head you wanted hung." As Dakota left through the back door

again, she said to the former Blitzkrieg Boyz, "Feel free to come sit down wherever. Just

don't sit in the lazy boy. That's Kai's."

"I thought Dakota and Kaia couldn't have Harleys?" Kai said from the door. "I

always wanted one—ah…" He noticed that Tala and his gang were sitting in his sitting

room. "Here's the problem. Tala, Bryan and Spencer are here. No wonder."

"Nice seeing you again too, Kai," Tala said to him.

"Why are yall here?" he asked them.

"Um…let's just say it's really top secret information. Not for—what is the

word?—child ears, for lack of a better term."

"I believe that the twins are old enough to hear this," Kai said nodding to Kaia

and the just coming in Dakota, who held a deer head mounted a plaque in his hands.

"They are almost 16, after all."

"Hear what?" both of the twins asked.

"Why doesn't everybody get a drink before we start telling stories? What do yall

want?" Gala asked Tala, Bryan, and Spencer.

"Doesn't matter," Bryan said.

"Sorry, Bryan, we don't have any 'doesn't matter'," Gala said, going to the

wine cabinet.

"Huh, huh. Just wine then. Red, please."

"Hey, Dakota," Kai said. "Look alive." He tossed his son a Sprite, and his

daughter a 7 Up from the fridge.

"Alright," Gala said when she had finished pouring wine for all the adults. She sat

down on the sofa next to Kai. "I guess you can tell us what you found out, Tala."

Tala sipped his wine for a moment, and then spoke in a careworn voice. "We

traveled to Siberia, the last place we knew he had been before returning to Japan. We

went and spoke to the people in the town where he had _supposedly_," he put great

emphasis on the word. "Changed."

"We found out that he had really been there, but he didn't go there for the reasons

he said he did," Bryan said angrily. "He had actually been recruiting people in different

countries all over the world. Siberia was just one of the many places he had been." He

looked over at Spencer. "Show them the map."

Spencer reached into his pocket, and pulled out a heavily folded piece of paper. It

looked like it had been to a great many places over a great many years. He unfolded it

carefully and laid it on the coffee table in front of him. On it were what looked like

arrows, circles, and words that had been written far too fast to read properly. As he laid it

out, he brought out a wooden pointer from the same pocket the map had come.

"We know he has been to these 3 countries," Spencer pointed to Japan, Russia,

and America with the stick. "We _think_ he has been to these 4." He indicated France,

Britain, Italy, and Spain. "And finally we know he has _not_ been to these countries."

Australia, Egypt, and China were pointed out to them. "We asked Robert and his crew if

they had any idea of Boris' presence in their respective countries. They know of none of

his plans or if he has been in their countries."

"Bryan has also contacted the White Tigers and told them to be on the look out,"

Tala said. "Miguel and Mathilda we couldn't reach, but Claude has promised to find them

and warn them. They probably want to get rid of Boris, too, seeing as he used them as

well as us."

"Do we know if Barthez or Gideon or any of them are working for him?" Kai

asked gravely.

"That was one of the reasons we tried to get in contact with Miguel," Tala said.

"He was the one who ran Barthez off."

"Who is Barthez?" Kaia asked.

"We have also been in touch with Kane and Salima," Tala continued as if there

had been no interruption. "They know for a fact that Gideon is in jail, no parole. They

made it adamant that they are willing to help in anyway, as have Claude and Aaron."

"It would be good to have them on our side," Gala said providently, a word which

here means "thought long about how good it would be to have people who knew what

these evil men could do on their end of the fight."

"There is one more piece of the puzzle we found," Bryan said. "We found your

dad, Kai."

Everyone was silent, including the twins. After a moment, Kai broke the silence. "You did?"

"Well, we think we found him," Bryan said sorrowfully. "In one of the hotels we

checked into on our travels, we found his name on the check-out list. Here." He handed

Kai a torn and slightly burnt piece of parchment. He read the writing on the small piece

of paper:

Check out: Susumu Hiwatari Time: 7:53 pm

Kai held it for a while, not noticing that his children were staring at him. He

handed the piece of paper back to Bryan, who pocketed it. "We thought you would be

interested," Bryan said to him. "In case you wanted to know how your father was doing

or where he was. We also know that Voltaire is still in jail."

Kai seemed to come out of his silence somewhat abruptly, a word which here

means "jolted at the sound of his treacherous grandfather's name." "That was the next

thing I was going to ask," he said, a statement which was not entirely true. "That would

only make the situation worse."

Kaia took her chance. "Who in the world is Voltaire, or Boris, or whoever yall are

talking about!"

"That would be nice to know," Dakota cut in.

Tala turned to Kai and Gala. "You haven't told them yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Gala said. "Kai wouldn't let me."

"Well, we can tell them now," Kai said. "Well, where should I start?..." Kai said,

more to himself than anyone else. "Voltaire is you guy's great-grandfather, my

grandfather, and he was once president of the abhorrent Biovolt." Kai had used a word

which means "extremely cruel, hated, annoying, and any other word used to describe the

horrible company of which he had been a part of." "It was company used to train kids to

be the best bladers in the world."

"Doesn't sound so bad to me," Kaia said innocently.

"But it was," Tala said. "In that place, kids died trying to get to the top, to be the

best. We know." He nodded to his companions. "It was run by Boris and Voltaire, but

Voltaire was put in jail when your father was 14. Boris came back 2 years later, trying to

recruit bladers again, only in a company called 'BEGA," trying to make blading a

professional sport. It didn't work, thanks to Kai and Tyson."

"And everybody else," Kai pointed out. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have

won."

"But what did Voltaire do to get in jail?" Dakota asked.

Spencer counted on his fingers. "Several counts of theft, 2 of child endangerment,

4 on fraud, and 1 on kidnapping. That it?" He looked up at Kai.

"I guess," he said. "I lost count after 3. He did to some pretty horrible stuff though,

some the court doesn't even know about."

"That last one," Dakota said thoughtfully. "Who did he kidnap?"

Kai hesitated a moment, wondering whether to answer his son's question, or if to

just blow it off. Whatever he was thinking, Dakota found his father's look unfathomable.

Finally, Kai spoke in a disconsolate voice, a word which here means "he was very sad to

have to relive the memory, or to have to tell his son." "He kidnapped…me."

Dakota and Kaia gasped, shocked at this piece of information they had never been

told. Why had there father never told them this? "Why?" Kaia asked Kai.

"Because he was very angry at my father," he said, trying to remember, for the

memory had been expunged long ago. "He wouldn't work for my grandfather's company,

so he got fired. When he left, he left me. My grandfather didn't really sign anything to be

my legal guardian, so technically he was kidnapping me. My mom didn't want me for

some reason. I believe her exact words were, 'He looks too much like his father to keep

him.' I was only 6 or 7, I don't remember."

"So that's why we don't ever see our grandparents?" Kaia asked curiously.

"Well, that and the fact that I cannot find them. Besides, even if I did find them, I

have no intention of talking to them." He changed subject. "Is that all you have?" he

asked the forgotten Blitzkrieg Boys.

"No, just one more thing," Tala said. "We know that Boris is definitely going

after young recruits. More specifically, yours and the other Bladebreakers' children."

It was Gala's turn to gasp. This was what she had been afraid of…So Kai had

been right…

"Are you serious?" She asked him, looking at him as though if asking this

question would make the fact untrue.

"I'm afraid I have never been more serious than I am right now," Tala said

darkly. "He will not stop until he has gotten every single one."

"Kaia, Dakota," Kai said. "I want you to go finish washing the Hummer. When

you get done, Dakota, I want you to drive it back into the garage, understand?" His look

told the twins that he meant serious business.

"Yes sir," they said, and they went outside.

When they left, Kai sat back onto the chair he had just left, and he ran his fingers

through his hair tiredly. "What is the best plan of action?" he inquired. "What do we do

to keep them safe?"

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer looked at each other, and then looked back at Kai and

Gala. Finally, Bryan said, "Their best bet is to go into hiding. Boris will use any means to

get what he wants. That means he will kill if necessary. They must live with someone that

Boris would never suspect. This is one of the reasons we have been traveling. To find all

7 of them a place to stay. We think we found one for the twins." Bryan pointed to the

map, indicating a spot where a green star had been placed. "Right there."

"Where is that?" Gala asked.

"With me," said a deep voice.

Kai looked up. In the door way was a man, a man who looked extremely like

Kai…

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kai?" the man asked.

Kai hesitated, then said scornfully, "It has, and I wanted it to stay that way…

Father."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12: "The Argument"

"Kai?" Gala said, shocked.

"Everyone, please leave us," Kai said sternly.

"What?" Tala said. "But-" Tala looked at his watch. "Well, actually, we really do

have to go. Gala, you might want to get Kai checked. Say bye to the twins for us. We'll

see yall later." He and Bryan and Spencer left out the back door, and they heard the

sound of motorcycles going off in the distance once more. Gala was last to leave.

"Kai, are you--?" She asked him with concern.

"Yes, go."

And with a quizzical look from Gala, she also left.

Having the audience left, Susumu started pacing and looking around the room,

anywhere but at Kai. Finally, he said, "Nice place you have here. You build it yourself?"

"You could say that."Kai stood up. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Why would you think I would want anything?"

"You would not come here otherwise. What do you want?" He asked again.

"Okay, Kai. I'm not going to beat around the bush with you." He stopped pacing

and looked into his son's eyes. "I want those kids."

"Well, sorry, you aren't getting them."

"But I'll keep them safe!"

Kai laughed darkly. "Yeah, right. And I bet you in 2 weeks or less you'll find

them in an abbey, just like me."

His father sighed. "Kai, I am so sorry," he said finally. "What happened 30 years

ago doesn't matter now—"

"Yes, it does!" said Kai angrily. "What you did can never be fixed, all because

you made a dumbass choice! And I don't have to take this crap. You knew exactly what

you were doing when you did it. You were too scared of my grandfather to go up against

him, so you left your only son to deal. That's what I don't get. I've learned that parents

have to do what is best for their kids, but what you did did not help anybody but you. It's

you who should be ashamed of giving up their kid, not me for not." He walked away to

stare out over the hills and pastures that were his and Gala's.

Susumu stood there, stunned, but he did not find this entirely unexpected. He

knew Kai would still be angry with him, but not as much so as this. After several tense

seconds, he said, "Kai, I realize that, even though it has been 3 decades, you are still mad

at me. But if I had any other choice, I would have taken it. I did not trust your grandfather

at all, but where I was going was not the safest place for a 6-year-old."

"Then why didn't you come back?" Kai asked him. If his father still cared about

him, then this seemed a reasonable question.

Susumu thought and thought, and finally answered, "Because if I found you, you

might not have wanted to hear my side."

Kai turned raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Yes, what more do you want?"

"Well, I just thought you would have a better reason than that. Because you know

what? I _am_ still mad, and I _don't_ want to hear your side."

"Why?" Susumu was starting to get a little angry.

"Because there is nothing to hear! You left, and when you did, you left me. It's

as simple as that."

"No, it's not, Kai! Listen--"

"No! I'm done listening. Unless you can prove to me that leaving me with that

bastard of a grandfather and leaving me to fight in some abbey that could have easily

gotten me killed was better than taking me with you, I'm done listening to what ever you

have to say."

Kai's father sighed exasperatedly. "Fine," he said. "Here's something to change

your mind." He walked over to one of the Lazy Boys and sat. After running his hand over

his eyes tiredly, he replied, "Let's say that it's me in your position. Boris is back and you

have to send your kids away to keep them safe. That's basically what I had to do. If you

can't understand that, what will you understand?"

Kai sat there, thinking. _He's got a point_, he thought to himself._ What am I_

_saying? He's the one who left me with a dangerous, senile, crazyold person! But, if it was to keep the_

_twins safe…Gala would kill me if they ever got hurt…not to mention _I_ would kill me…I _

_have to make a decision._

"Kai?" his father said.

"All right," he responded. "It is my job to make sure those twins are safe, and

since _they_ are important to me, I will give the common courtesy of knowing _why_, unlike

you, who would not tell me anything."

"So you'll let them come with me?" Susumu said hopefully.

"They will be sent away," Kai answered coldly. "But not to you." Kai left the

sitting room and opened the back door. "If you don't mind, I would like you to leave

now."

His father got up out of the chair. Just as he was about to go down the steps that

led from the back porch, he turned around and said to Kai, "What I wouldn't give to have

a family and home like yours. Where did you get all this land, by the way?"

"When Gala's parents died, they had a lot of land in Texas that Gala didn't know

about, so we are living on inherited land."

"Interesting." Once again he stopped, and said, "Any questions that you have,

you can say them now, or you can forever hold your peace, seeing as you're sending me

away forever. Speak now." He waited and waited without saying a word.

Then Kai said, "What happened to my mom?"

"I'm afraid after we got divorced, she went away and I haven't heard or seen hide

nor hair of her. The only thing I can tell you though is that she really misses you and regrets not

taking care of you when she had the chance. I'll see you, Kai."

It was then that Kai noticed that there was no car parked in the drive-way or on

the road or anywhere. He was compelled to ask, "How did you get here?"

"Never give up, Kai," he said, ignoring his son's question. "And fly towards the

sun." There was a flash of light just as Susumu reached the road, and then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: " The Departure"

"So, why are we going again?" Kaia asked her mother.

"Because we told you to and because we don't want you to get hurt. All packed?" she asked the twins.

"Yes, ma'am," both of them said. They were at their house, packing for a long journey. The twins had actually wanted to spin their summer at their home, but apparently this wasn't ot be true. "Where exactly are we going?" Dakota questioned.

"There's a special tower in Las Vegas that's made for bladers in training, like you guys are."

"But why do we _have_ to go?" Kaia and Dakota said at once.

Gala sighed. "I just told you both. Because we told you to. They'll tell you at the tower."

"Well," Kaia said, "who else will be there?"

"All of you," she answered, folding a pair of boxers for Dakota. "You, the Grangers', Mizuharas', and the Kons'. And some other miscellaneous bladers. Do you know what that word means?" She inquired. Both of them shook their heads. "It means random and usually foreign bladers that you probably won't know. Understand?" The twins nodded. She looked down at Dakota's bag to make sure everything was there. "I guess that's it. Do you have your blades?"

When they again nodded, Kaia wondered out loud, "Why do we need them?"

"Because, like I said, it's a training camp for amateur bladers."

"Amateur?" Dakota said.

"But I thought were going to train here?" Kaia said, crestfallen.

"I know, but with the situation as it is, that's just not possible right now." She attempted to lift both of their bags and failed. "Can you give me a hand?"

So holding their bags in their hands over their shoulders, the Hiwatari twins went into the laundry room and put them by the back door. As they headed back into the living room, their parents waited for them in their respected chairs. Kai was sitting in his, which was to the left of the stone fireplace and Gala's was on the right. Kai had apparently woken up from a nap.

"Okay," Kai started off. barely stifleling a yawn. "We know you may have a lot of questions about where you are going, why, who's going to be there and all that. These questions should have been answered for you." He glanced at Gala. "But where exactly you're going cannot be told to you. All we can do is give you the directions of how to get there."

"Wait, y'all aren't going with us?" both of the twins asked simultaneously.

"No, I'm afraid we aren't," Gala answered sadly. "We aren't allowed to go with you because of theergency of this situation. The reason yall are actually going we cannot disclosed to you either. The counselors who'll be there—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Counselors?" Dakota inquired.

"Well, they aren't exactly what you call 'counselors,'" Kai explained. "They're not like the mental shrinks. They're basically coaches who will help train to be a better blader. They have been trained to the utmost extent and know everything there is know about blading. They know how to take care of a bit-beast and how to fix a blade to new and most important of all, how not to lose a battle."

"Heck yes!" shouted the twins.

Then Dakota thought of something. "Is that person y'all talked about going to be there?"

Their parents were silent for a moment, then Kai said gravely, "The whole reason you are going to this place is to not be found by that person, so no, he probably won't."

Gala looked at the time and she practically jumped out of her chair. "It's almost time! You guys better hurry and get down there. Kai, give them the paper!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Kaia said hurriedly.

"The end of the driveway," Kai replied, getting out a sheet of paper and a pen. "You guys, listen and listen good. When you get on the bus, Twilight and everybody else will be on there. They all have sheets like this. When you get to where you are going, there will be a man with red hair waiting, and I want you to show him this," Kai paused to tear the sheet of paper in half. "This is your way to get in. If you lose this we cannot help you. You'll just have to wait there until the next bus comes. Here." He handed the twins the two halves of the paper. They were folded down.

"Okay, it's almost time. Get your things and get down there," Kai finished.

"Oh wait," Gala cried tearily. She pulled the twins into a rib-breaking hug, and when she let them go there were tears in her eyes. "Promise me, promise me you won't let nobody take your bit-beasts. Promise me!"

"Okay, okay, we promise!" Kaia said, rubbing her ribs.

"Get down there. If yall dawdle any longer you'll miss it. Go now."

"I guess we'll see you later, right?" said Dakota, opening the door with his bag in one hand.

"Yeah, we will."

"Bye!"

And so the twins set off on their journey down the driveway where there was indeed a bus waiting for them. When they got down there to meet it, the doors opened and admitted them. "Welcome aboard!" said the bus driver cheerily. They couldn't see what he looked like behind the dark sunglasses he wore. He had bluish color hair. The twins nodded to him and proceeded to walked down the bus.

If you want to know what happens on the bus and what happens when the twins get there, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Will update soon! Squirrel


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: "Off to Join the World"

If my memory serves me correctly, and if I didn't suffer from a concussion

because of Crusher accidently knocking me upside the head, the Hiwatari twins were

getting on the bus to take them to a far away place that they knew nothing about.

As the two climbed on, they saw two empty seats in the back, between Buster and

Jenna. When they hadscrambled around bunches of legs and feet and had finally plopped down in theirseats, Jenna said, "We don't have far to go

now." She was holding a road map of the south western states.

"Well, where exactly are we going, if you know?" Kaia asked her.

"Thelittle destination lightsays we're headed to Las Vegas."A girl with black hair piped up

unexpectedly as the bus began to move once again. "How long will that take us, Jenna?"

She turned to look at her.

Jenna looked at the watch she had on her wrist and at the map. "Well, if we don't stop it'll take

us about 20 hours. If we do, it depends on how long we stop and how often. I'll bet that

we'll be there by either tomorrow or the next day."

"Then we have a long way to go," Dakota replied before pulling his hat over his

eyes and dozing off.

"So how are you guys?" Nyra asked his twin.

"We're good...well, sort of," Kaia answered. "Our parents wouldn't tell us wherewe were

going. All they gave us were these pieces of paper." She heldout the folded scrap of paper

her father had given her. "He said to give it to ared-headed man."

"That's what our father said," piped in the black-haired girl. "Do your pieces

have letters on them?"

"Um, yeah. Pardon me for asking, but what is your name and do you mind budding out?" Kaia said to her with a bit of annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. Name's Zulee," she said proudly. "Zulee

Chang. I'm Jenna's cousin. Yep. Cool, huh?"

"Er, yeah, it's real cool. Do—" Zulee cut her off.

"And that's Kenwari," she told Kaia. She pointed to a kid with green hair.

"And that's T. J." She indicated a large kid beside him. Both were asleep. "What were

you going to say?"

"I need to talk to Jenna, okay? So do you mind talking to someone else?"

"Okeydoke." She turned around to talk to two girls in front of her.

"Wow. Talkative, isn't she?" Kaia asked Zulee's cousin.

"She's got a mouth all right," Jenna said. "She hasn't stop talking since we got on

the bus, and that was two days ago." She shook her head exasperatedly. "So what _did_ you find out?"

"Well, we know who's after us all," Kaia explained. "And we know that there are

going to be loads of kids there."

"Yeah," Buster put in. "Dad said there's going to be at least 50, if not more. I

don't think I even _know_ that many kids."

"Neither do I, but there must be some that we would recognize. The only ones I

know on here are my cousins and you guys. Did you guys get visited?" Jenna asked her

suddenly.

"Yes, actually, we did. Did yall?"

"Yep, this big guy came," Jenna recollected."I think his name was Crusher or something, I'm not sure.

He was _huge_ though. Not weight wise, but height wise, you know what I mean?"

Kaia nodded. "Three guys came to our house. They had some info they had to

give to Mom and Dad, but we didn't get to hear any of it except who was after us."

"A man with spiky hair came to our house," Nyra said. "He didn't stay long,

though. Just to talk to Daddy, and then he left."

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" Twilight asked. Kaia jumped. "Sorry, Kaia.

Didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's alright. Yeah, we have some, if you like deer meat, of course." She brought out a bag of sandwiches

from her bag.

Twiligh blanched. "Uh…no thanks. I'm not that hungry after all."

"Okay, but you're missing a treat. You want any, Dakota?" she asked her brother.

He shook his head. "I'll save you one then." She put the sandwiches back. "What time is

it?"

"It's…" Jenna looked at her watch. "11 o'clock. We'll be stopping sometime

around 12:30 for lunch."

"Well, then, I think I will steal Dakota's idea and take a nap. Wake me when we

get there, will you please?"

"Sure," Jenna said as she whipped out a crossword puzzle that was written in

Chinese.

Kaia closed her eyes, and after a few minutes was asleep.

"Kaia. Kaia! Wake up. We're here."

Kaia woke up instantly. As she rubbed her eyes, she saw they were at a rest stop. "Okay. Do we have to get our bags?"

"No," Jenna said. "Just get up and come on. I hear they have good food!"

"When you say good food, do you mean Chinese food?" Kaia joked as she and Jenna made their way off the bus.

"No, actually. There's also good American food, and good Italian food, and Japanese, and so on and so on. I like all kinds. Watch it, the step is kind of high." She jumped off the last step.

Also getting down, Kaia looked up at the sign beside the little inn. "Tucumcari Bed & Breakfast" it said. "Where are we exactly?" she asked her friend.

"New Mexico," she replied. "The new Mexico. Come on, I'm hungry." She walked in, and Kaia followed her.

Once inside the inn, Kaia saw that her brother was already sitting somewhere. She went over to join him while being jostled by lots of hyped-up kids. "How long have you been here?" she asked him when she sat down.

"Couple minutes. How much do you think it would cost to get a Budweiser?"

"Dakota, we aren't old enough to drink yet."

"Yeah, but they don't know that."

"You're going to get in trouble," Kaia warned him.

"And if I do, you won't have to be a part of it." He saw a waitress pass him. "Hey," he said. She turned. "A Budweiser, please." He tossed her the quarter, and she caught it, and went to get the drink. "See? Now was that hard?"

"No," his twin said exasperatedly. "But if Ma finds out, you're going to be in a world of trouble."

"Who's says she will? Are you going to tell her?"

"No, but you know how Ma is. She can find out somethin' just by lookin' in your eyes." She gave him that play-evil look that the two had made up over the years.

"Yeah, well…" He seemed to be looking for a good comeback, and apparently he didn't find one. "Well, uh, we won't be seeing them for a while. Thanks," he said to the lady as she put down the bottle. He took a swig, and continued, "But that's not a good thing, and I'm not saying it is." His sister had just given him a dirty look that was not the evil glare.

"Good. Now, I'm going to get us something to eat. What do you want?"

"I don't care. Chili would be good." He handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Thanks. You know, I should make you my official ATM."

"Ha ha ha. That's for my lunch. I didn't want you to have to pay for two."

"Wow, you actually learned some courtesy at home," she said.

"Yeah, aren't you proud of me?" he asked sarcastically as she walked away. When she had safely gone over to the counter, he looked around the dusty inn, and noticed a dart board over on the wall, on whichwere pictures, posters, saddles, and all sorts of stuff to do with the west. There were lights displaying the kinds of drinks sold, and all around were the kids that had been on the bus. One he recognized as Zulee. She was talking animatedly to Jenna, who looked like she was ready to blow off the top of her head. A few tables away, Twilight and Buster sat with Soren beside his big brother. Instantly Dakota had an urge to whip out his blade and send it straight at Twilight's head, which was right in front of another dart board. He was just about to put his ripcord in his launcher when Kaia came back.

"Here." She handed him his chili, the little bits of cheddar cheese floating at the top. "I hope it goes good with that beer of yours," she said sarcastically.

"Me, too," he said vaguelyas he put away his launcher. "Hey, Kaia," he replied. "How accurate do you think I would be if I launched at that dart board?" he nodded to the board he had just been looking at.

"I don't know, why?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Just wonderin'."He filled a spoon with chili andput it in his mouth."This is good. Needs a bit of salt, though." He sprinkled some on. "There we go. How's yours?"

"Good. How are we going to go to school?"

"You know that was really random, right? And what are you talking about?"

"We'll need to go to school too if we're going to be there 3 months. What month is it?"

"July. Why?"

"That's mean we'll turn 16 while we're there! Dang, I was kinda hopin' to turn 16 somewhere around Texas, but I guess can't all have what we want."

"Yep. Actually I'd rather not have school, but—" He stopped in mid-sentence, for there seemed to be someone standing next to their table.A boy with silver hair had stopped right at their table. His sapphire eyes were unfathomable, but Dakota knew he was trouble almost instantly. There was also a brown-headed kid next to him.

"Do you want to sit with me on the bus? You can if you want, instead of sitting with that loser," the silver one said, having know idea how much trouble had bought himself.

"This loser happens to be my brother," she said angrily, but not nearly as angry as her twin felt, who had whispered, "Oh, heck no.". "So if you don't mind, you and your little friend can mozy your stupid-ass selves out of here."

"No need to get hostile," he drawled. "It was just a question. Come on, Bryson." He and his friend walked off. Just as he reached the door he yelled back at her, "You still didn't answer my question." He turned to go out.

"Dakota, don't!" But it was too late. Dakota had already thrown the knife he was holding at the silver-headed kid. It stuck out of the wooden frame of the door.

"Hey, watch it!" The boy said angrily.

"No, you'd better watch it, cause I won't miss next time!" Dakota hollered back. The boys left, mumbling about crazy hicks from Texas.

Kaia sighed. "Dakota, I swear, you need to work on your anger. Get you some anger management classes.You make more enemies than you do friends."

"Yeah, well, he was asking for it. Man, I'm done." He pushed his bowl of barely-touched chili away from him. "I do hope for his sake he isn't going to the same place we're going."

"I think he is," Kaia said. "He was on the bus when we got on."

"Oh damn. Now I'll have to deal with him for 3 months, not to mention training and other junk."

"You'll feel better in a day or two."

"Yeah, maybe."

A horn honked outside, signaling that is was time to go. "I'll leave the tip," Kaia said.

Over the next day and a half, Dakota did not feel any better. He was already sick and tired of the bus, and he was also sick and tired of seeing nothing but desert for miles and miles. And to top it all off, he was not feeling real enthusiastical about being trapped in a building with that silver-headed kid for 3 months. But there was one good thing he knew would come out of it. He would become a better blader.

On the last half of the day, they finally entered Nevada. As they crossed the border, there was an instant change of scenery. They started seeing more cities with more lights and people than they had seen on the way there. About 10 minutes further, a green sign indicated that there was only 25 miles left until they reached Las Vegas.

"Checkmate," Kaia said. She and Nyra were playing a game of chess. Apparently, Kaia had just whupped Nyra's butt for the 6th time in a row. "That's six games."

"Oh come on, one more game please!" Nyra pleaded.

"No, we've played 6 times already. And besides, we're almost there. See?" Even though it was daylight, you could see the lights from the great city clearly. "Dakota, we're there."

"Yep," he said.

As they entered the city, everyone marveled at the fountains, malls, strips, and amazing hotels and casinos. But just as the everyone thought they'd be going down the main street, the bus insteadturned onto a dark alley and stop halfway down. The bus driver picked up his little walkie-talkie thing and spoke into it. Dakota and Kaia couldn't hear what he was saying. A minute later they realized that he called the people in the building to tell them they were there. The bus driver switched his walkie-talkie thing to make it a microphone. "We are at our destination. Please leave your bags and enter the building. Thank you." He got off.

"Well, I guess we better do what he said," Jenna said.

"What a marvelous idea," Twilight said sarcastically. "What great ideas are you going to come up with next, o smart one?"

"Well, aren't you the funniest," Kaia retorted, and she and Jenna walked off together.

"What's their problem?" Twilight asked. "Can't even take a joke." He and Buster and Dakota got off and looked up at the building. It looked most dilapidated. The windows were cracked and shattered and broken, some of the bricks on the building were crumbling, and the walls were covered with graffiti and mixed-matched paint. The door looked as if it had seen better days.

"Were going to be training in _this_ dump?" Dakota said.

"Why are we—" Buster was going to ask, but was unintentionally cut off by a frantic Kaia.

"Dakota, I found him!" She said excitedly. "I found the red-haired man! Come on!" She pulled on his arm until he came. When he did, they both walked over to where a man was sitting.

His hair was indeed intensea bright-bright orange color. When they reached him, he looked up and smiled, to reveal teal-green eyes. "Well, well. I would know those two faces anywhere. Welcome to your new temporary home, Dakota and Kaia Hiwatari."

This is the end of chapter 14: "Off to Join the World". I hope you liked it, and please read the next chapter! Will update as soon as possible! Squirrel


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: "The Case of Glory"

"You know our names?" Kaia asked, totally taken aback.

"Of course. I was the one who started this whole she-bang-bang. Not to mention I've known your father since he was your age. In fact, I battled him twice and he won the last time."

"Well, since you know our names, can we know yours?" Dakota asked him.

"Oh yes, where are my manners? My name is Brooklyn. I'm one of the many people in this building who will teach and train you to be the best. Yep. To make sure you are really Dakota Nathaniel and Kaia Danielle, I need to see your little slips of paper I told your dad to give you." The twins handed him the scraps. Brooklyn unfolded them, then brought out a pair of horn-rimmed reading glasses. When he had read them, he gave the slips back. "Good. You're the right people. That would be bad if you weren't."

"Um, sir? What are we supposed to call you?" Kaia asked timidly.

"Whatever you feel like," he said happily. "Brooklyn's fine, but not all of the coaches are as nice as I am, especially Garland, he's kind of serious now a days. Anyway, just make sure you asked before calling a teacher or a coach by their first name, got it?"

"Yes," the twins said together.

"Wonderful," Brooklyn said. "Now we need to round everybody else up. Okay." He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. Everybody who just got off the bus looked upat him. "I need everyone whose father was a Bladebreaker or Demolition Boy to come over here, please." When he had finished, other calls and whistles were made. One man with long blue hair called over anyone whose dad was a White Tiger or an All Star over to his group. Another man, a really big man, called over anybody whose sire had been on the Barthez Battalion or the BEGA team, whatever that was. Another called over Majestics and F Dynasty or on the Royal Team to his group. In one group, a lady called for team Psykick and the Saint Shields team. Everyone dispersed accordingly.

After all the confusion was over with, the Hiwatari twins noticed thatnine other people had joined them: the Grangers, Jenna, Buster, a girl with blonde hair, another girl with blackish-bluish hair, that kid name Bryson, and, much to Dakota's dismay, the silver-haired kid. They looked each other square in the eye, and only when Brooklyn called for attention did the boy drop his gaze and looked at the red-haired man.

"Welcome, Starshine. The earth says hello!" He looked around at them with a cheerful smile, but received none in return. "Okay. Well, my name's Brooklyn, and I'll be your Beyblade coach while you stay here, okay? Now, the only way you can get into this here building," he jabbed his thumb behind him at the deteriorated old building, "is to show me that piece of paper your dads wrote. Come, come, lots to do today." Everyone but the twins handed their sheets of paper to him. "Good, good. Thank you," he started handing them back. When he got to the last one he stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Fenrir, is it?" He asked the silver-haired boy. He nodded. "Well, it's a good thing you are not in Garland's group, or your father would be _very_ angry. I would not be much inclined to watch what would happen there. Now, on we go," he said. He opened the door. "Everyone inside," he ordered. "Oh yes. Almost forgot." He handed Fenrir his sheet of paper back.

"Why do we need these back, sir?" Jenna asked.

"Because it's your I. D. basically. You have to keep it until we print you up one with your picture and name and everything. It also tells us who your father is. Or mother. Just depends." They had entered the building,and were stunned to see thatit was pitch dark. "Darn lights. Can't stay on for more than five seconds. Here we are," he said happily, finding the light switch. The lights clicked on, andtheyfound themselvesin a huge lobby. A desk sat against the far wall, big potted plants surrounded the edge of the room, and there were pictures on the wall. Most of them were pictures of bladers long since grown, or bladers that were champions at that very moment in time. Brooklyn led them to the desk. The Bladebreaker offspring were surprised to see Taylor's mom at the desk.

"Hi, Emily. Mine's the first group," he said gleefully, as if all he wanted to do in his life was go to a receptionist's desk and tell that person his group was the first.

"Yes, yes, just go on, Brooklyn," she said to him exasperatedly. Soren waved to her. "Hello, Soren. Go, with Brooklyn, okay? I know he seems crazy at first, but he won't hurt you. Good-bye." She returned to her work.

"That was low, Emily. Gosh. You think people would have respect around here. Ah well, let's continue." He led them down the hall to the right of the desk, and they entered the first door on the left. Inside were three long tables connected together with chairs under them. "Come on, you guys, we don't have all day." When everyone was in, he closed the door and sat on the stool that was in the middle of all the tables and looked them all over, holding a packet of papers that had suddenly appeared in his hands.

"Well, it's real good to meet you guys. Most of you look almost exactly like your parents. Excellent." He looked at them with a cheery smile that was not returned from anyone except Soren. "First things first. I think I told you my name, but in case you didn't hear me, you can't remember, or you weren't here at the time, you may call me Brooklyn. This is my son, Lexington." Heindicated a boy who seated next to the girl with blonde hair. He waved unenthusiastically. His coal black hair greatly contrasted with his father's. Dakota sensed Kaia straighten up slightly. "He is also going to help me train you and to help you learn what you need to learn.

"You may be wondering what exactly will be happening while you are here for three months or longer. Well, you'll be training, not just in the art of blading, but in the art of self-defense and literature and arithmetic. For those of you who don't know what that is, literature is word that means 'reading and grammar'. Arithmetic is a just a big word for 'math'. Now…"

He went over to the erase board behind him and wrote K-12 on its surface. He turned back around. "I need to know what grade everyone is in. Whatever you were in last year, you will automatically be upgraded to the one after it. For example." He walked over to the girl with blonde hair. "Shady, what grade were you in last year?"

"8th," she said nervously.

"Awesome." He put the number 8 under the K. "Now, since you finished last year coming out of 8th, you would be in…" He put a 9 under the 12. "9th grade. See? It's easy. How about you, Lilly?" The girl with black-blue hair jumped. "Come put your grades up here."

The girl got up and walked over to the board. She was short, and she walked very fast. She could hardly reach where Brooklyn had written. Finally, she went back to her seat, having written 7-8 under the 8 and 9. "Very good," Brooklyn said to her. "Your father would be very proud. Now, I'm going to ask you what grade you would be in this year, okay? We'll start with you, Bryson."

"10th."

"Okay. Fenrir?"

"10th."

"Oh great, both of them are in are class," Kaia whispered.

"Shh," Dakota warned her.

"How about you, little Soren?"

"I'll be in 3rd grade this year!" He held up 3 fingers.

"Wow, keep up the good work! Nyra?"

"8th," she said.

"Twilight?"

"10th."

And on he went through Buster and Jenna, who both said 8th. When he got to the twins he said, "And the Hiwatari twins?"

On the other end of the table whispering started. The twins glanced down the table, and then both said, "Tenth."

"Wow! Five tenth-graders, huh? Plus Lexington! Marvelous. You'll all have time to get to know each other, then."

"Um, sir," Buster piped up. "Will anybody in the other groups be in our classes?"

"That's a good question, Buster! Yes, they will be. All kids in the same grade will be in the same class. But it is in this group that you will train. Any other questions about classes or training?"

Nobody answered. "Okay, then," Brooklyn continued, "Well, the way we will divide you guys for rooms is boys on one floor and girls on another. After that, you will be divided on what team your sire was on. For instance," he went over and clapped Lexington on the shoulder. "I was on the BEGA team, so he and Oberon will be in one room. And then for another example," he went over behind Fenrir. "Fenrir's dad, Tala, was on the Blitzkrieg boy team, so he and Bryson will be in the same room, as will Dakota."

The metaphorical brakes seemed to screech in Dakota's head. Fenrir was _Tala's_ son? And he, Dakota, would be sharing a room with that kid? He had to put a stop to it.

"Uh, sir, my dad was on the Bladebreakers, so wouldn't that mean I would be in _Twilight's_ room?"

"Yes, but it all depends on what team your dad was on last. It had to be different somewhat with you since your father moved around so much. Just like Kaia will also be in a room withShady and Lilly. End of discussion. Now, I believe that you should be going to your first training session in about five minutes. We shall have to move to a different room. Come, we must hurry." Everyone got up, and filed out of the room.

When they had left, Kaia caught up with Dakota. "This sucks! I don't even know those girls, and I'm supposed to share a room with them? What the hell?"

"Well, you got it better," Dakota said jealously. "Do you know whose son that is?" He indicated Fenrir.

"No. Who?"

"You remember that red-headed man? And those other 2? Tala, Spencer, and Bryan,I think they were.Well, I think Fenrir is Tala's son. And Bryson is Bryan's, andShady is Spencer's daughter. I don't know who that other girl is."

"Ian's," said Nyra abruptly. "I heard my dad taking about him. He was also on the Demolition Boys' team, but not on the Blitzkrieg team. That's his daughter, Lilly. Just thought I would give you that bit of info." She walked ahead.

Dakota looked at her disbelievingly. "You know, that was _so_ random, it wasn't even funny."

They kept walking down the hall until they came to a pair of big doors made of oak. "This is the special training room," Brooklyn announced. "This is where all bladers come to train and learn new skills. When you come in, do be careful. Some of the training machines can be dangerous." He opened the doors.

It was the most amazing room the Hiwatari twins had ever seen. Every bit of the floor that was not covered by training equipment was concealed by dozens of Beystadiums, each a different color and thickness. Here and there were little rope ladders that led to the next floor. On one end of the room, a gigantic waterfall plunged from the ceiling, splashing into a pool of water below that was frothing merrily. All the walls seemed to be made of glass. When Dakota looked closer, it was not a wall, but a huge glass case filled with trophies, pictures, beyblades, and other equipment on the shelves that were installed into it. Some of the pictures looked to be several years old, while some seemed to have been taken only the day before. The kids looked around in amazement, wonder, and astonishment. How could such a big room as this fit in such a tiny building?

"Most of it's underground," explained Brooklyn when Jenna asked. "We had to find a secret place, and then we had to make it bigger. And the only way to do that was start going down. Yep."

"Mr. Brooklyn?" called the girl named Lilly. "What is this used for?" She pointed to the glass cabinet.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering when one of you was going to ask. Well, my dear, that is the Case of Glory. Beybladers who have won tournaments, huge battles, or done great deeds for the sport are in that shelf. There were so many good bladers in fact, we had to make the case bigger, so that's why we have several floors to show off the many honorable people. You can climb the ladders and explore if you like. You may recognize some of the people in the pictures."

As all the young bladers explored, the twins looked the case up and down. The first shelf was dedicated to a team called the Majestics. In one of the pictures, a boy with green hair launched a pinkish blade. Beside the frame stood a gold-plated plaque that read:

Oliver Polaski

Owner of Unicolyon

"Team Majestics"

Many of these plaques were the same, except having a different occupant name. About five minutes into the exploration of this room, someone cried, "Look!"

The twins raced to where Jenna was, thinking something or somebody was in trouble, but found instead that Jenna was looking in on one of the shelves. Just as the bottom shelf had been dedicated to the Majestics, this was one was also devoted to a certain team. This team just happened to be, well, if you can guess, the Bladebreakers.

"That's my dad!" Jenna exclaimed. Sure enough, in a frame made of emerald and silver, taken round about 20-years ago, was a much younger Ray, holding a silver trophy in his hand. Beside it, was a similar plaque, but was much bigger and engraved with curly writing:

**Ray Kon**

**Guardian of Driger**

**Leader of White Tigers**

**And Member of Bladebreakers**

As Jenna looked at her father's plaque, she noticed something beside it. In the case, on a silk pillow, sat Driger MS, as did every other Driger blade. "You guys…" she said in awe. "I know what my dad did with those blades now. He put them in here, that's why I couldn't find them in the house. No wonder…"

She continued to survey the plaque and blades, while Dakota and Kaia looked for their father's. They didn't have to look far. It was much bigger than Ray's, or anybody else's they had seen. More pictures than what Dakota had witnessed down in his father's training room were in this dedicative memorial. Most were of other team members and battles that he had won in tournaments. Lights from the top of the case shown on everything, which seem like everything was to be shining with glory. The plaque for Kai was much bigger too.

Kai Hiwatari

Guardian of Dranzer

Leader of Bladebreakers,

Blitzkrieg Boyz, and Bladesharks

Second Place World Champion

2002-2005

"Cool, huh?" said a voice right beside Dakota.

He looked up to find Fenrir standing right beside him, his head rested on the glass. He was looking at the plaque just as Dakota had been, but then moved his attention to the picture right above it. This picture Dakota had failed to notice. This was of the two boys' fathers. Both of them looked beaten to the point of death, as if they hadjust foughta war, not a battle.

Fenrir spoke again. "I know for a fact that this picture was taken right after his father," he nodded toward Twilight, who was looking at a different memorial, "defeated that man." He nodded again, but at Brooklyn.

"You mean…?" Dakota asked him without finishing his sentence.

"Yes. Well, my dad didn't battle him. Just yours. He almost died in that battle. As did my father in his battle against Garland." He sounded both disappointed and angry. "That won't ever happen to me," he said defiantly.

"It could," Dakota said.

This time Fenrir actually looked at him. "Oh, and you think you could beat me?"

Dakota chuckled. "Think? No. I _know _I can beat you. With my eyes closed."

"All right, put your blade where your mouth is and show me, hick boy!"

Dakota eyed him angrily. "Oh hell no. You are in for a _world_ of pain!"

Both of themrushed over to the nearest stadium and put there blades in their launchers. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in now, Hiwatari!" he cried.

"Oh, I'm not the one who's in trouble. Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!"

End of Chapter 15! I will not be posting anymore chapters until I start getting more reviews and comments. If yall fail to give me any, I will take down my story and I can just leave yall hanging. Don't think I won't do it either. Please review! I really don't wanna take down my story! Squirrel


	16. Apology

I'm really sorry guys, but I've had to post-pone the rest of story for a while. See we had to have this big shut down with my computer and the viruses ate up my story. I'm waiting on beth (rikacreator) to give me the copies of the rest of the chapters i wrote so i can continue writing and stuff. But she has a new job now so she hardly ever has time to send them to me so until she does i have to quit posting for a while. I hope yall won't be too pissed with me. this my actually give me some time to think about what else happens in the story. it gets really good so i hope yall will continue reading it. don't worry! i'll get beth sometime and i'll go to her apartment and get the stories! thanx for bearing with me! squirrel

PS see if you can annoy her enough to get on and send them to me she won't be mad at you. just tell her squirrel sent ya.


End file.
